En hand i mörkret
by Lsenord
Summary: Bella är en ensamstående mamma som kämpar med att uppfostra sin son Lukas som är åtta och jobba heltid som lärare. Vad händer när ensamstående pappan Edward flyttar tillbaka med sin son Alex och deras vägar möts? Alla vanliga par är med :)
1. Chapter 1

Hej, detta är min första fanfiction så va snäll ;) Den kommer vara M-rated på grund utav grafiska beskrivningar i sexuella sammanhang. I alla fall, jag kommer uppdatera ungefär varannan dag :)

Ha en trevlig läsning!

"Lukas, det är dags att gå" sa jag och slängde ner diverse saker i min väska. Imorgon var sommarlovet slut vilket betydde skola för Lukas och jobb för mig. Jag skulle ha hand om treorna och Lukas började tvåan. Jag suckade vid tanken på hur fort de gått. Det kändes som igår när jag höll de lilla knyttet i min famn på väg hem från sjukhuset. "Lukas!" ropade jag igen och öppnade dörren ut i trapphuset. Vi skulle till skolan idag, jag skulle fixa i klassrummet och Lukas fick följa med eftersom han inte var gammal nog att vara hemma själv. "Kommer mamma" ropade han och sprang ut till mig i hallen. Hans bruna, lockiga hår var rufsigt och hans händer fulla av färg. "Hur ser du ut" sa jag och tog upp hans lilla hand för att inspektera den, "jag sa ju att du skulle tvätta dig." Lukas suckade och slet bort sin hand innan han böjde sig ner och tog på sig sina blåa Converse. "Mamma, du förstår väll att jag inte har tid att tvätta händerna" sa han och tittade upp mig med med en allvarlig min och stora ögon. "Och varför inte de?" frågade jag och försökte hålla mig för skratt, han var så söt när han var allvarlig. "Tror du verkligen att dem stora konstnärerna hade tid att tvätta händerna?" frågade han och suckade åt mig som om jag var dum. Jag skrattade och tog ner hans jacka från kroken. "Nä, kanske inte men fram tills du är en stor konstnär så tvättar du händerna" sa jag och hjälpte han på med jackan. Lukas suckade och gick ut i trappen. "Ibland blir jag trött på dig mamma" sa han och jag log mot han innan jag låste dörren. "Jag med" sa jag och klappade hans mjuka kind. Vi gick nerför trapporna, eller Lukas hoppade ner som vanligt. När vi kom ut på gården så sprang han iväg. "Inte ut på parkeringen utan mig!" ropade jag efter. Lukas var smart och mogen för sin ålder men man fick inte glömma att han bara var åtta och lätt fastnade i lekens värld. Jag skyndade på mina steg så att jag kunde se att han hört mig och de hade han. Han satt på en av dem stora vita stenarna och gungade med fötterna.

"Mamma, får jag måla på skolan?" frågade han när jag kom fram. "Det är klart" sa jag och tog hans lilla hand i min. "Du kan måla medan jag fixar med papper och annat. Det kommer inte ta så lång tid, högst två timmar och sen kan vi åka och köpa en ny skolväska till dig" sa jag och ett stort leende spred sig över hans läppar. "En blå?" sa han och jag skrattade. "En blå" sa jag och låste upp bilen och öppnade bakdörren till han.

Efter en kvart så parkerade jag utanför den lilla, gula skolan. Eller skolan bestod utav tre små gula hus. Varje hus hade tre klassrum och en korridor mellan dem som också var kapprum. Ett hus var lågstadiet, de andra mellan och de tredje hög. De bodde så få människor i denna lilla byn att denna skolan var stor nog för alla och några till. Lukas hoppade av bilen och sprang in på skolgården. Jag gick efter med min väska på axeln och dator i famnen. "Kom Lukas" sa jag och öppnade dörren till huset längst bort där lågstadiet var. Där jobbade jag tillsammans med Alice och Rosalie. Vi var bekanta men långt ifrån vänner. Eller, Alice och Rosalie var jättenära vänner då dem var svägerskor. Rosalie var gift med Alices bror Emmett. Rosalie var lärare för tvåorna, Alice för ettorna och jag för treorna. Så förutom att planera lektioner och annat med skolan så hade vi umgåtts några få gånger utanför arbetstid men det blev inte av så ofta eftersom jag hade Lukas och nu hade Alice precis fått en dotter Lynn som var åtta månader och lika sprallig som sin mor. Jag gick bort till klassrummet längst bort och låste upp den vita dörren med ett fönster i. Mitt klassrum hade ljust trägolv och ljusgrå väggar. Väggen mittemot dörren hade två stora fönster och till höger var min tavla och kateter och väggen till vänster hade träskåp med papper och annat i. Lukas sprang bort till de ena skåpet och tog ut en hög papper och en burk pennor innan han satte sig vid ett bord och började rita. Hans dröm var att bli en stor konstnär och han målade flera timmar om dagen med vattenfärg, tuschpennor, kritor och allt han kunde komma över. Jag tittade på han där han satt i djup koncentration, hans långa, mörka ögonfransar vilade nästan vid hans kindben och mellan hans små ögonbryn var en rynka, ett klart tecken på hur koncentrerad han var. "Bella, hej, det var inte igår!" jag vände mig om där jag stod i dörröppningen och såg lilla, nätta Alice komma emot mig med Lynn på höften. Hennes korta svarta hår studsade runt hennes älvlika ansikte och hennes stilettklackar klapprade på de mörka, slitna golvet. "Hej, Gud va söt Lynn är och va stor hon har blivit" sa jag och tittade ner på de lilla barnet. Hon hade samma svarta hår som sin mamma men sin pappas mörkblå ögon och hon jollrade glatt mot mig. "Ja, hon blir bara större för varje dag, jag hinner knappt med" sa Alice och skrattade. Jag log mot henne, jag visste mycket väl hur de kändes. Dem växte upp så snabbt. "Får man hålla?" frågade jag och Alice log. "Självklart Bella." Jag satte ner min väska och data på de närmaste bordet och sträckte ut händerna mot de lilla livet. Alice räckte över henne till mig och Lynn jollrade förtjust. Hon var den enda bebisen jag träffat om aldrig grät när hon blev överlämnad till någon hon inte kände, tvärtom verkade hon gilla de. Hennes små händer grep tag i mitt bruna, långa hår och hon skrattade förtjust. "Hur går de med henne, håller hon er vakna på nätterna fortfarande?" frågade jag. Innan sommarlovet hade Alice beklagat sig om att hon och Jasper ingen fick någon sömn på nätterna, inte för att de syntes i Alice perfekta ansikte men jag visste att de tog på henne. "Tack och lov så har de bättras. Nu sover hon oftast hela nätter även om hon har för vana att vakna fem och tycka att både jag och Jasper borde vakna. Men vi klagar inte, jag går hellre upp fem på morgonen och sover hela natten än sover två timmar för att sedan gå upp tio." Jag skrattade och tittade ner på Lynn i min famn. "Du är inte snäll mot din stackars mamma och pappa" sa jag till henne och Lynn jollrade i svar. "Hur är de själv? Går de bra med Lukas? Ska han fortfarande bli konstnär?" frågade Alice och nickade mot Lukas som fortfarande satt och målade och inte ens märkt att Alice kommit. "Japp, han är bestämd till ett hundra procent. Han fick till och med ett staffli i födelsedagspresent med palett och allt vilket jag ångrar såhär efteråt" sa jag och suckade vid minnet av när jag gick in i hans rum för att säga att de var mat och såg hela hans vägg nerstänkt i färg, inklusive min son som såg ut som en levande färgpalett. Alice skrattade och skakade på huvudet, "låt mig gissa, färg överallt?" "Om du bara visste" suckade jag vilket fick Alice att skratta sitt klingade skratt. "Det är bra med drömmar Bella och de är en fin son du har." "Tack Alice" viskade jag, rörd av hennes ord och klappade Lynns mjuka kind. "Hon är väldigt vacker" sa jag och Alice log. "Tack, jag tycker de också, jag försöker komma ihåg de fem på morgonen också men de är inte lika lätt." Jag skrattade, "jo tack, jag vet hur de är. Lukas brukade vakna varannan timme och skrika efter mat." Alice såg ledsen ut, "jag har i alla fall Jasper, du hade ingen. De måste ha varit så svårt." Jag svalde och tittade sedan upp på Alice snälla ansikte, "äh, jag ångrar inte en minut utav de" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. "Förresten, imorgon, skulle vi ha möte då eller?" frågade jag och räckte över Lynn till Alice. Jag, Alice och Rosalie hade mejlat varandra innan sommarlovet om att ha möte efter första skoldagen om vad vi ska jobba med istället för dagen innan som vi brukar. "Jag skulle prata med dig om de. Det var därför jag väntade på dig, jag och Rosie var här redan imorse och dekorerade våra klassrum eftersom min bror flyttar hem hit idag." "Va? Emmett bor väll redan med Rosalie?" frågade jag förvirrat eftersom jag totalt tappat tråden nu. Alice log ledset mot mig och skakade på huvudet. "Inte Em, jag har en tvillingbror som heter Edward. Han flyttade hemifrån när vi var sjutton med sin dåvarande flickvän som han gjort gravid. Dem fick en son som är lika gammal som Lukas, han heter Alex och kort efter att han föddes så lämnade Lauren honom. Hon var inte precis mamma typen om du förstår. Edward skämdes så över vad han gjort att han stannade kvar i Chicago men så blev han av med jobbet och tvungen att flytta hem. Så, därför är Rosie hemma och hjälper dem andra att flytta in hans saker. Hans son börjar här imorgon så vi ville få han att känna sig välkommen, båda två, så därför ska mamma ha en middag imorgon. Kan vi flytta fram mötet till onsdag?" Jag stod chockad och stirrade på Alice. Jag hade känt henne i fyra år och aldrig hört talas om någon tvillingbror. Jag skakade på huvudet för att samla mig själv, "självklart Alice. Vi kan ta de när ni har tid. Jag förstår att ni vill vara med din bror nu när han kommit hem." Alice log stort och kramade mig med en arm för att inte klämma ihjäl Lynn. "Jag visste att du skulle förstå, tack Bella." Jag log mot henne, "det är lugnt. Ha så kul." Alice vinkade och gick mot dörren. "Det ska vi. Ses imorgon, hejdå Lukas." Lukas tittade förvirrat upp på Alice, "hejdå" sa han sedan och böjde sig ner och fortsatte måla. Alice klapprade iväg mot dörren i sina klackar och skickade mig en slängpuss innan hon försvann ut.

Jag vände mig mot Lukas som satt djupt försjunken i sin målning. Det var lika bra att börja dekorera detta tråkiga klassrum nu så de blev klart. Jag gick bort till min väska och tog fram de jag packat ner. Stora bin som jag skrivit ut från datorn där hemma och plastat in, dem skulle jag sätt upp på väggen bredvid dörren. På min kateter radade jag upp pennor, häftapparat, pennvässare, hålslagare och en ask suddgummin. I vaktmästarens förråd hämtade jag blommor som jag lämnat i hans vård under sommaren eftersom jag inte fick plats med dem i min lägenhet. Till min belåtenhet såg jag att han tagit bra hand om dem. Så i dem två fönsterkarmarna ställde jag två gröna blommor och på den lilla väggen mellan fönstrena satte jag upp en affisch på jorden. Med hjälp av en stol hängde jag rislampor i olika färger i fönstrena och på en bokhylla radade jag upp massor utav böcker och stora kuddar lade jag bredvid på golvet. Med hjälp utav färgat papper klippte jag ut små namnskyltar där jag skrev alla elevernas namn, vilket var tolv stycken och la sedan ut dem på platserna.

Under hela denna processen så kunde jag inte sluta tänka på att Alice hade en tvillingbror och jag skulle ljuga om jag påstod att jag inte var nyfiken på hur han såg ut. Jag satte mig vid min kateter och öppnade datorn för att läsa igenom informationen om dem sista eleverna. Rosalie och Emmetts pojke, Elias skulle börja i min klass imorgon. Han var en blond, lång pojke som var full av energi och alltid villig att ställa upp i tävlingar och sporter. Lukas och Elias var bra vänner eftersom dem spelade i samma fotbollslag. Okej, kanske att Rosalie och Alice var mina vänner. Men tanken på att dem inte berättat om Alices tvillingbror visade att vi fortfarande inte riktigt var vänner än, fast nu berättade ju hon om han. Betydde de att vi var vänner? Kanske att jag borde bjuda hem dem på mat en kväll, då kan Lukas och Elias leka. Dem var två helt olika pojkar men hade två saker gemensamt. Dem var utanför och älskade att spela fotboll. Jag tittade ännu en gång upp på min vackra son, om han inte haft Elias så hade han inte haft någon vän. Han var tillbakadragen och tystlåten och ofta i djupa tankar men de besvärade aldrig Elias som alltid pratade och höll på.

Lukas pappa var en sorglig historia. Jag hade fyllt sexton för några månader sedan och var på väg hem till min pappa efter att ha läst på biblioteket. Byn där jag föddes, växt upp i, fött barn i, utbildat mig i och nu jobbat i var omringad av en djup skog och nästan överallt var de grönt. Så, jag gick där sent på vinterkvällen, väskan tung och full av böcker, noga med att inte halka när jag hörde något knaka i skogen. Det var inget konstigt egentligen eftersom djur smög där inne men något inom mig hade knutit sig av skräck. Men jag hade viftat bort de med ursäkten att jag hade en alltför vild fantasi. Helt plötsligt hade jag känt en hanskbeklädd hand gripa tag hårt i min arm och dra in mig i en buske. Jag tappade min väska och försökte slå till vad jag antog var en man med mina händer. Men han var starkare, han tog tag i mina händer med en av sina och med den andra höll han för min mun. Jag försökte skrika på hjälp för allt jag var värd och sparkade och slog på mannen som på något sätt lyckats få ner mina jeans. När han trängde in i mig var smärtan så stor att jag nästan tuppade av. Tårarna rann och jag bad till Gud att jag skulle få leva. Men när han började röra sig, trycka sig in med all kraft så svimmade jag av smärtan. När jag vaknade så låg jag på sjukhus. Min pappa satt bredvid mig och grät. Han hade blivit orolig och kört ut för att leta efter mig och sett min väska på vägen. Han hittade mig i busken bredvid, nerblodad och blåslagen. Kort därefter kände jag att något var fel och fick reda på att mannen som våldtog mig, tog min oskuld hade gjort mig gravid. Men även om många hade svårt att förstå så fanns aldrig tanken på abort. Visst, Lukas pappa var en våldtäktsman men jag var hans mamma. Han var mitt egna kött och blod och jag var fast besluten att göra han till en mycket bättre människa än vad hans pappa någonsin skulle bli.

"Ska vi gå älskling?" frågade jag och stängde ner min dator. Minnena från den kvällen gjorde fortfarande, nio år senare, att jag vaknade på nätterna genomsvettig med tårarna rinnandes längs kinderna. Lukas tittade upp och log, "vad fint du gjort mamma" sa han. "Tack älskling. Sätt tillbaka papperna och pennorna i skåpet så kan vi åka och köpa den där väskan." Lukas sken upp ännu mer och skyndade sig att sätta tillbaka sakerna i skåpet medan jag samlade ihop mina. "Redo?" frågade jag och låste dörren till de nu trevliga klassrummet. Lukas nickade och sprang före mig mot bilen.

Inne i de lilla centrumet fanns ett galleria med en liten mängd affärer. Lukas höll mig i handen och tittade sig omkring. Det var hyfsat folktomt såhär efter lunch. "Där mamma, där vill jag gå in" sa Lukas och pekade på en liten väskaffär till höger. "Okej, då går vi dit." Lukas drog med mig in i den lilla affären. Den var mörk med väskor hängandes längs väggarna. "Kan jag hjälpa er?" frågade kvinnan bakom disken. Hon var brunett med glasögon och säkert inte äldre än trettio. "Nej tack, vi tittar bara" svarade jag och följde efter Lukas som ivrigt tittade runt bland alla väskorna på jakt efter en blå. "Okej, säg bara till" svarade kvinnan och log vänligt mot mig. "Hittar du någon älskling?" frågade jag och klappade Lukas silkeslena hår. Lukas tittade sig omkring och stannade sedan med blicken. "Den" sa han bestämt och jag följde hans finger för att se en mörkblå ryggsäck med två fack, ett stort och ett litet där fram. På de lilla facket fanns en bild på en färgpalett. Jag log och Lukas vände sig mot mig med stora bedjande ögon och putande underläpp. "Snälla, snälla, snälla mamma" bad han och slog ihop sina små händer. Jag ställde mig på tå och fick ner väskan, 300kr kostade den. Det var lite dyrt tyckte jag men den var ju perfekt. Den var i hans favorit färg och med en färgpalett på. Jag tittade ner på min som som fortfarande stod med ihopslagna händer, putande läpp och stora ögon. "Okej, men bara för att jag älskar dig" sa jag ock skratta. Lukas sken upp i ett strålande leende och kastade sig runt mina höfter. "Tack mamma, jag älskar dig också, även om jag inte fått väskan" sa han och jag kramade han tillbaka och klappade hans kind. Det var sånna ord som fick mitt hjärta att gråta av moderskärlek. Tillsammans gick vi bort till kassan, Lukas la upp sin väska till kvinnan som log mot han. "Vilket bra val" sa hon och Lukas nickade blygt mot henne. "Det blir 300" sa hon till mig och jag räckte henne exakta pengar. "Tack, ha en bra dag" sa hon och räckte Lukas påsen med väskan i. "Tack, detsamma" sa jag och tog Lukas i handen. Han bar stolt sin väska till bilen, trots att jag erbjöd mig att bära den otympliga kassen så skakade han bestämt på huvudet. Vi hoppade in i bilen precis när de började regna och Lukas satt med sin väska i knäet hela vägen hem.

När vi sprungit genom regnet och fått på oss torra myskläder så bestämde jag att de var dags att äta. Lukas satt på storarumsgolvet med alla hans skolsaker utspridda och försökte bestämma sig för vilken penna han skulle ha med sig i sitt redan proppfulla pennskrin. Det var de jag älskade mest med denna lägenheten, köket och storarummet var ett enda stort rum med bara en halvvägg på ena sidan där jag hade ställt blommor. Jag gick bort till de lilla vita köket och tog fram kycklingen jag lagt fram imorse för tining, vi skulle ha kycklingsoppa ikväll. Så medan jag laga mat så packade Lukas sin väska som var mer än proppfull när jag ställde fram vars en skål soppa på bordet med hembakat bröd till.

"Vad har du i väskan älskling?" frågade jag när Lukas satte sig bredvid mig vid de fyrkantiga träbordet. Han tittade på den tjocka väskan och ryckte sedan på axlarna. "Saker som är bra att ha" sa han och jag tittade på den fulla väskan och sedan på min son som satt och sörpla i sig soppa. "Som vadå?" frågade jag. Jag skulle antagligen vara tvungen att ta bort några saker ikväll när han somnat. "Skolböcker, vanliga böcker, pennor, suddigummi, linjal, block, vattenfärg, penslar, fotboll, kikare, mugg, visselpipa, tärni..." "Okej, jag förstår, viktiga saker" sa jag och skrattade. Lukas skakade på huvudet åt mig. "Ta inte ur någonting som du brukar mamma. Jag saknar de sen." Jag tittade chockat på han, hur visste han de? Jag som alltid var noga med att ta saker som han antagligen inte skulle märka..."jag lovar" sa jag och han log.

Senare på kvällen när jag badat och fått Lukas i säng så satte jag mig vid datan för att skriva klart en lektion jag tänkt hålla. Lukas hade varit svår att få i säng, han var exalterad inför skolan imorgon, han ville träffa Elias och spela fotboll. Jag tittade bort mot väskan som stod lutad mot halvväggen och suckade, jag hade lovat att inte ta ut något men tanken på att Lukas skulle bära den tunga väskan fick de att knyta sig i magen på mig. Så plingade de till på min dator. Facebook som jag hade uppe på en annan flik visade ett nytt meddelande. Jag tryckte upp den och såg att Alice skrivit till mig.

Alice- hej Bella, hoppas att jag inte stör men jag ville bara tacka ännu en gång från mig och Rosie för att du flyttar fram mötet för vår skull.

Jag log och svarade genast.

Bella- hej Alice, jag vill bara säga ännu en gång att de är lugnt ;) nä, men allvarligt, det är inget att tacka för, jag förstår.

Alice- tack Bella. Du betyder så mycket för oss och vi är så glada att ha en så förstående vän :)

Jag log mot mot datan som en idiot. Dem var mina vänner, lycka spred sig genom min kropp och jag ville skrika och gråta samtidigt. Dem var mina första vänner och jag kunde inte förklara hur mycket de betydde för mig. Jag tog en klunk te innan jag svarade för att samla mig.

Bella- tack, och ni ska veta att ni betyder minst lika mycket för mig. Därför undrar jag om ni har lust att käka middag hos mig? Nästa vecka kanske? Lynn och Elias är lika välkomna.

Alice- jättegärna! Vi kan ju bestämma dag imorgon?

Bella- va kul! Låter bra :)

Alice- okej, jag måste gå och försöka sova medan jag kan. Det har varit en lång dag. Godnatt Bella och vi ses imorgon :)

Bella- godnatt Alice :)

Jag stängde ner min dator. Klockan var mycket och jag skulle upp imorgon. Så, jag släckte ner överallt innan jag tittade in till Lukas som sov lugnt i sin säng. Jag pussade hans kind och klappade hans mjuka hår innan jag smög in till mig. Tanken på att jag med säkerhet visste att Alice och Rosalie var mina vänner värmde mitt hjärta. Jag har aldrig haft några riktiga vänner direkt. I skolan hade jag en, Angela men hon flyttade från byn med sin pojkvän Sam efter dem gift sig. Jag somnade lycklig den kvällen. Tanken på att ha riktiga vänner var lycklig och spännande.

Första kapitlet klart :) lämna en RW eller ett PM så jag vet om jag ska fortsätta eller inte...

Tack för att du läste :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hej, kapitel 2, nu i Edwards huvud.

Ha en trevlig läsning :)

EPOV

Jag vaknade av att någon kallade på mig. Jag hade ingen lust att vakna. Igår hade jag flyttat hem till mina föräldrar igen, med min son. Sa jag förresten att jag är 26 år gammal och arbetslös? Samma röst sa mitt namn igen och en liten, varm hand rörde vid min axel. Jag tvingade mitt ena öga att öppna sig och såg min son stå vid min säng med ett oroligt ansikte. "Pappa, är du vaken?" viskade han oroligt och tårarna rann längs hans kinder. "Mm" svarade jag och sträckte på mina leder så att dem knakade. "Kom" sa jag och öppnade mitt täcke, kall luft svepte in och jag rös innan Alex klättrade in hos mig och jag stoppade om han. Han kurade upp sig hos mig och tårarna rann längs hans kinder och ner på min t-shirt. "Shhhh" sa jag och smekte hans mjuka hår. "Allt är bra, allt är som de ska" viskade jag. Alex skakade på sitt huvud och snorade till. Nej, vem försökte jag lura? Det var inte okej, jag var 26 och sov i mitt gamla sovrum hemma hos mamma och pappa och bredvid mig i sängen låg min åttaåriga son och grät. Så jag lät bli att säga något och smekte bara hans hår. "Jag vill inte till skolan" viskade han efter ett tag. "Jag vet, men du måste kompis." Han hulkade till så att hela hans kropp skakade och mitt hjärta brast. Hade inte hans mamma orsakat han nog med smärta? "Varför pappa?" "För du har något som kallas skolplikt. Det betyder att man måste gå i skolan." Alex gnuggade sig i ögonen och tittade upp på mig. Det var de enda som var likt hans mamma, dem hade samma blå ögon. Resten var en kopia utav mig. "Vad händer om jag inte går?" frågade han och jag tänkte efter vad jag skulle svara. "Om man inte går till skolan utan att sjukanmäla sig så ringer fröken hem till pappa och frågar vad som hänt. Och då blir jag tvungen att gå på möte. Men tänk om de blir kul i skolan då?" Alex låg tyst ett tag och tänkte på de jag sa innan han skakade på huvudet. "Men du, du känner ju Alice och Elias och din fröken är ju Rosalie. Bättre kan de inte bli." Jag märkte att jag hade chansen att övertala honom om jag bara valde rätt ord. "Kan du inte gå dig idag och testa för min skull?" sa jag hoppfullt. "Okej, men om jag inte tycker om de så slipper jag gå dit igen" sa han och jag nickade, "deal" sa jag och Alex log innan han hoppade ut ur sängen. Jag satte mig upp och gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen, Gud hjälpe mig om han inte har en bra dag.

När jag kom ner i de stora köket så satt Alex vi bordet och åt frukost medan mamma satt bredvid och läste tidningen. "Godmorgon" sa jag och gick bort till kaffekokaren. "Godmorgon älskling, hur är de?" frågade mamma och log varmt mot mig. "Okej antar jag" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Alex slevade i sig sina flingor som om jag aldrig gett han mat och mamma reste sig från bordet och kom bort till mig. "Hur fick du han att gå?" viskade hon till mig och ställde ner sin kaffekopp i vasken. "Jag lovade att om han gick dit idag för min skull och inte tyckte om de efteråt så skulle han aldrig mer behöva gå dit" sa jag och suckade åt hur dumt de lät. Vem förhandlade på detta sättet med sin åttaåriga son? Mamma log och klappade min kind, "det kommer gå bra, han känner Rosalie och Alice. Skolan är underbar och lärarna också." Jag log krystat mot henne och tittade bort mot Alex som tittade frågande på oss. "Klar?" frågade jag och Alex nickade. "Tack för maten" sa han och mamma log mot han. "Det var så lite älskling. Ska vi gå och göra dig klar inför skolan?" frågade hon sedan och blängde på mig när jag skulle protestera om att jag kunde göra min son redo för skolan själv. "Okej, mormor" sa Alex och hoppade av stolen och gick bort till henne. "Okej älskling, då kan ju pappa göra samma sak" sa hon och tittade på mig innan hon försvann ut ur köket med Alex.

Ungefär en timme senare så parkerade jag utanför den lilla skolan. Alex tittade nervöst ut genom fönstret och jag vände mig om mot han i bilen. "Det kommer gå bra kompis" sa jag och log. Alex tittade på mig och nickade osäkert. "Ska vi se om vi kan hitta dem andra?" frågade jag och hoppade ur bilen.

Den lilla skolgården var full utav elever och föräldrar. Skolan bestod utan tre gula hus där klassrummen var och två större byggnader bakom som var matsal och gympasal. Jag sökte med blicken över den fulla skolgården efter Emmett och Jasper. Det verkade som om varje själ i Forks var här idag. Så såg jag Emmetts stora kropp bland dem andra och tittade ner på Alex som nervös såg sig omkring innan jag började gå mot dem. Alex höll krampaktigt i min hand och såg sig omkring medan vi gick över skolgården.

"Godmorgon" sa jag när vi kom fram. "Godmorgon Eddieboy och Alex" sa Emmett och rufsade till Alex hår. "Hej" sa Jasper som höll Lynn i famnen. "Nervöst?" frågade Emmett och nickade mot Alex som fortfarande stirrade omkring. "Mm, inte så lite heller" sa jag och suckade. Emmett skrattade, "äh, det hör till. Han är en tuff kille och klarar sig säkert." Jag tittade skeptiskt på Emmett, han var ju inte känd för att vara smart men han borde väll endån se att Alex darrade av skräck. "Edward, lugna ner dig. Du gör mig nervös" sa Jasper och jag tittade på honom, "det ska jag påminna dig om när du står här med Lynn och hon darrar av skräck." Jasper skrattade och skakade på huvudet, "kommer aldrig att hända, hon har inte ärvt din oroliga själ som Alex har." Jag blängde på honom och Emmett skrattade. "Orolig själ, jadå. Vem var de som var så orolig inför skolstarten i sexan att han kissade på sig" sa Emmett och han och Jasper skrattade åt minnet av mig nerkissad på skolgården. "Äh, tyst. Jag hade druckit mycket och glömt att kissa innan vi åkte." "Säkert, mig lurar du inte" sa Emmett och hans bullriga skratt ljöd över hela skolgården. "Ellerhur, Edward, bara erkänn att du kissade på dig av nervositet. Den förklaringen går ingen på och den har du kört med sedan de hände" sa Jasper och jag skulle precis fälla en kommentar om Jasper och hans första besök på fågelparken när någon skrek. "Pappa, pappa, hej" ropade Elias och kom springandes över skolgården med en pojke som hade brunt, lockigt hår och stora, bruna ögon. Dem stannade framför oss och Elias log sitt tandalösa leende mot oss. "Detta är min kompis Lukas" sa han till mig och Alex. "Hej" sa jag och Lukas hälsade tillbaka. Båda smaskade på en kaka. "Lilleman" sa Emmett och rufsade till Lukas hår, "var har du fått kakan ifrån? Säg inte att din mamma bakat igen och inte bjudit på mig?" Lukas skrattade och nickade. "Jo, Lukas mamma bakade igår och hon har världens största kakburk med sig" sa Elias och sträckte ut sina armar för att visa hur stor världens största kakburk va. "Hon sa till oss att de fanns kakor så de räcker till hennes klass och några till så vi fick ta." Emmett satte händerna på höften och låtsades se stött ut, "och så bjuder hon inte på mig!" Lukas och Elias skrattade och skakade på huvudet. "Bara till eleverna" sa Lukas och skrattade. Alex tittade med stora ögon på dem båda pojkarna, han höll hårt i min hand och hade backat lite när dem kom så att han stod lite bakom mig. Klockan ringde och eleverna började röra som inåt. "Måste dra, fotboll på rasten" sa Elias och pekade på Lukas innan han sprang in i skolan. Jag märkte hur Alex började darra mer och jag bredde mig på en scen som skulle heta duga. "Hur gammal är du?" frågade Lukas och tittade på Alex. "Åtta" viskade han till svar och ett leende spred sig över Lukas läppar. "Då ska du har miss McCarty som fröken, eller Rosalie, men de får man bara säga när vi inte är i skolan. Om du vill kan jag visa dig var du ska för jag är också åtta." Alex tittade upp på mig och jag satte mig på huk framför honom. "Följ med Lukas, allt kommer bli bra och när du slutar så väntar jag här på dig" sa jag och kramade om han. Alex nickade och tog Lukas hand. "Hejdå pappa" ropade han innan han sprang in i skolan. "Hejdå" sa jag och reste mig, mina leder knakade men jag var lättad över att han följt med Lukas så lätt.

"Se, de var ju inte så svårt. Sa ju att han var en tuffing" sa Emmett och flina. "'Mm, jag är bara lättad över att han följde med den där Lukas så lätt" svarade jag och tittade mot skoldörren. "Han är en bra kille. Bella har verkligen lyckats med något ingen trodde på" sa Jasper och jag tittade frågande på honom. "Har du inte hört historien?" frågade Emmett chockat och jag fattade inget. Vilken historia? Borde jag ha hört den eller? "Emmett, jag flyttade härifrån när jag var sjutton och då gick jag inte ens i skolan här och igår kom jag tillbaka igen efter nio år." Emmett öppnade munnen för att svara men Jasper stoppade honom. "Emmett, säg inget. Bella har haft människor som berättat hennes historia så de räcker, den är hennes att dela och vi borde respektera de." Emmett suckade och stängde munnen. Va Lukas eller hans mamma Bella störd på något vis eller? Jag tittade frågande mellan dem men ingen sa något. "Ska vi dra och äta?" frågade Jasper efter ett tag. "Visst, jag är hungrig" sa Emmett och jag ryckte på axlarna till svar.

Efter att vi ätit och snackat om våra liv dem senaste åtta åren så var vi tillbaka på skolan. Fast sena. Det hade varit en bilkö på vägen, chockerande här i Forks jag vet men en död älg låg där och hindrade framkomsten. Men nu var vi här och jag var beredd på att hitta Alex gråtandes i ett klassrum och sedan behöva handskas med att han inte behövde gå till skolan igen. Jag skyndade över skolgården och öppnade dörren. Dörren i mitten ledde in till hans klassrum och jag kastade upp den. "Alex!" skrek jag och såg mig vilt omkring innan jag stannade. Rosalie och Alice satt och drack kaffe vid ett bord medan Elias, Lukas och Alex satt i lekhörnan och byggde lego. "Hej pappa" sa Alex och log mot mig. Jag stirrade på min son som lugnt satt och lekte med Elias och Lukas. Emmett och Jasper trängde sig förbi mig med en klapp på min axel men jag kunde inte röra mig. Han lekte. Egentligen så var de ingen stor sak men för Alex var de och jag kände mina ögon tåras av glädje. "Äh, Edward ge dig. Kom in istället och drick lite kaffe och slappna av. Men kan ju tro att någon håller på att dö så som du rusar omkring" fräste Rosalie och jag vände blicken från dem lekande pojkarna. "Mm" sa jag och gick bort till bordet där dem satt. Alice hällde upp kaffe till mig och jag satte mig tungt ner på stolen. "Vad har de tagit dig till?" frågade Rosalie och tittade på mig som om jag har dum i huvudet. "Jag var nervös att Alex skulle va ledsen eftersom jag var sen." "Så älskad är du inte Eddieboy" sa Emmett och skrattade. Rosalie smällde till han och Emmett gnuggade sitt huvud surt. "Slappna av, vi har ringt mamma och sagt att vi blir sena och Alex har haft de hur bra som helst." "Lukas lämnade inte hans sida idag" sa Alice och pussade Lynns huvud. "Seriöst?" frågade jag chockat och tittade på den lockiga pojken. "Ja, Lukas är en fin kille" sa Rosalie, "han ställer aldrig till med problem." Alice la sin lilla hand på min arm, "andas" sa hon och jag tog ett djupt andetag. "Allt har gått bra, Alex har inte gråtit, han har två vänner, han har lekt hela dagen och varit med på lektionerna." Jag tittade Alice i ögonen och andades lugnt. Hennes redogörelse fick mig att andas lättare och jag lugnade ner mig. Allt var okej. Allt hade gått bra. Alex var glad.

"Lukas!" ropade en mjuk röst utifrån korridoren. "Här mamma!" ropade Lukas utan att titta upp från legot. "Älskling jag sa ju att du inte fick springa runt på skolan." I dörren dök Bella upp och jag kunde inte andas mer. Mitt hjärta stannade och jag lovar att jag kände saliv rinna längs min haka. Hon var den vackraste kvinna jag sett. Inte ens Lauren hade påverkat mig såhär, ingen hade gjort de någonsin. Bella hade långt, tjockt, lockigt hår och fylliga läppar. Hon var smal men kurvig, en platt mage med runda höfter. På hennes kinder vilade en djup rodnad men de som fångade min uppmärksamhet var hennes ögon. Dem var stora och mörkbruna. Så djupa att jag sögs in i dem och drunknade. Ögonen kantades utav långa, mörka, täta ögonfransar och jag ville bara titta in i dem.

"Oj, förlåt, jag trodde ni hade gått. Ni skulle väl ha middag? Han har inte besvärat er väll? Lukas har du skött dig älskling?" sa hon och tittade på Lukas. "Ja mamma" sa han och himlade med ögonen mot henne. "Bella, stå inte där och tryck, bjud på den kakan du är skyldig mig" sa Emmett och tittade på burken hon höll i handen. Och jag stirrade fortfarande på henne som ett fån. Bella skrattade ett mjukt skratt som fick de att pirra hela vägen ut i tårna på mig. "Jaså, är jag skyldig dig en kaka?" sa hon och kom in och satte burken på bordet. Jag tvingade mig själv att titta bort från henne och samla mig själv. Herregud Edward, hon var en lärare, din son var vän med hennes, hon var säkert gift, varför brydde jag mig ens om de? Alex var de viktigaste i mitt liv, jag hade inte tid för ett förhållande. Jag ville inte ens ha ett. "Kaffe Bella?" frågade Alice och Bella tittade sig nervöst omkring. "Jag vill inte uppehå.." "Lägg av, sätt dig, du uppehåller ingen" avbröt Rosalie och Bella drog ut stolen bredvid mig. "Hejsan, jag har visst inte hälsat på dig. Jag heter Isabella men kallas för Bella" sa hon och sträckte ut sin lilla hand mot mig. "Edward, trevligt att, eh, eh, träffas" stammade jag fram och Bella log mot mig. "Skulle inte ni ha en middag idag?" frågade hon och tittade på dem andra. "Jo, men männen här var sena så vi ringde till mamma och sa att vi blev sena och mamma sa ingen brådska" sa Alice och ryckte på axlarna. "En död älg på vägen" sa Jasper och tog en kaka. "Vi väntade för alltid" mumlade Emmett med munnen full av kakor. "Tugga klart Emmett" sa Bella och Emmett stängde munnen så gott han kunde. "Föresten, vill ni komma och äta på torsdag?" frågade Bella Alice och Rosalie samtidigt som ännu en rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder. "Jättegärna" sa Rosalie och log, "är de okej om Elias hänger med? Han vill leka med Lukas." "Självklart, jag hade räknat med han" sa Bella. "Ja, jag kommer gärna och äter din goda mat" sa Alice och drack av sitt kaffe. "Jaså, tänker du inte bjuda mig Bella?" frågade Emmett och såg stött ut men skrattet var tydligt i ögonen på han. Bella rodnade en ljuvlig nyans av röd och fumlade med händerna i knäet. "Eh, jo, självklart, jag tänkte bar.." "Han jävlas med dig" sa Rosalie och blängde på Emmett. "Shit Bella, du är lika nervös som Edward" sa Emmett och flinade. Jag blängde på han, jag orkade inte med detta. "Ingen kan va så orolig som Edward är" sa Jasper och Emmett skrattade. "Är du en orolig själ?" frågade Bella mjukt och tittade på mig med sina vackra ögon. Ännu en gång fick jag påminna mig om att kärlek inte var något för mig, men sättet hon frågade på, där fanns inget fördomsfull, inget dömande, bara nyfikenhet och accepterande. "Nä, eh, de beror, eh, på. När de kommer till, eh, Alex så ja" stammade jag fram och kände hur mina kinder hettade till. Bella satt tyst och lyssnade till mitt försök till att prata som en normal människa. "Jag förstår dig, jag är likadan när de kommer till Lukas. Jag blir nervös så fort jag inte ser han" sa hon och log mjukt med en rodnad på kinderna. Jag log och nickade. Det var allt jag kunde göra. Men ge mig lite förståelse, aldrig i hela mitt liv hade jag mött en människa som fick mig att reagera såhär. Inte ens Alex mamma hade gjort de. Fast jag var aldrig kär i henne, inte på riktigt. Fast jag är inte kär i Bella, nej, jag kan inte bli kär verkar de som. "Bella, ska Lukas börja på fotbollen nästa vecka?" frågade Rosalie och Bella nickade. "Ja, han tycker ju så mycket om de, blir han inte berömd konstnär så är de fotbollsspelare som gäller" sa Bella och log. "Bra, för Elias frågade de härom kvällen, han tänker inte spela om Lukas inte gör de." "Men de är klart att dem ska spela båda två, kanske Alex också vill va med i laget?" sa Bella och vände sig mot mig. "Kan fråga" mumlade jag utan att titta på henne, de verkade vara de enda sättet för mig att kunna prata normalt till henne. "Börjar de på tisdag?" frågade Alice. "Ja, tisdag klockan fem." Alice slog ihop sina små händer och log. "Vi borde baka eller något, som en start på terminen, en liten fest eller sammankomst. Det hade väll varit kul?" "Men du kan ju inte baka älskling" sa Jasper och Emmett skrattade. "Nä, men Bella kan" fräste hon åt dem, "skulle du vilja de Bella?" Bella bet sig i läppen och tänkte ett tag. "Ja, det ska väll gå" sa hon och Alice lyste upp. "Jag visste att jag kunde räkna med dig." Bella log och ställde sig upp. "Jag måste tyvärr gå, har lite ärenden men vi ses imorgon" sa hon och samlade ihop Lukas saker. "Ha de bra alla" sa hon och Lukas vinkade till alla innan dem gick.

"Kletigt i byxan Eddieboy?" frågade Emmett och skrattade med Jasper. Rosalie slog inte ens till han utan skrattade också. Jag tittade nervöst bort på Alex för att se om han hört något men han lekte med Elias. "Lägg ner" sa jag surt och blängde på Emmett och Jasper. "Du skulle sett dig själv! Din min!" krystade Emmett fram mellan skratten och Jasper satt dubbelvikt av skratt, till och med Alice drog på munnen. "Jag fattar inte vad ni menar" sa jag i ett försök att döda detta, fort. "Ähh lägg ner Edward, din haka ramlade ner på golvet när hon kom in" sa Rosalie och försökte samla sig själv. "Gjorde den ju inte." Min röst lät som en gnällig unges och jag visste att jag skulle förlora detta. "Edward, det är okej, Bella är en söt tjej" sa Alice som försökte försvara mig. "Jaja" mumlade jag. "Vi vet att du håller med" sa Jasper. "Annars så kan du ju ställa dig upp så att vi kan se vad dina byxor tycker, jag tror dem ger tummen upp" sa Emmett vilket orsakade ännu en slrattattack hos han och Jasper. Jag kände en liten hand på min arm och vände mig om. "Vad skrattar dem åt pappa?" frågade Alex och klättrade upp i mitt knä. "Trams" sa jag och pussade hans huvud medans jag blängde på Emmett och Jasper.

Senare på kvällen så satt jag i soffan med familjen, tack och lov så hade ingen nämnt samtalet om Bella för mamma och pappa under middagen. "Det är så kul att alla bor ihop igen. Nu kan vi ses mycket oftare än vad vi gjorde innan då alla fick flyga fram och tillbaka" sa mamma som satt i fåtöljen vid den öppna spisen. Hon såg så lycklig ut, lyckligare än vad hon gjort på länge. "Har du funderat på om du ska stanna eller inte Edward?" frågade pappa mig och jag ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vill helst stanna nu, Alex behöver stabilitet och en vardag. Jag hoppas bara att han kommer tillrätta snart och att ett jobb dyker upp" sa jag och suckade. "Har du tänkt på vad du vill jobba som?" frågade Jasper som satt med armen runt Alice i soffan, Lynn sov djupt i Alice knä. "Vet inte, för tillfället är jag öppen för vad som helst. Ekonomi var kanske inte min grej riktigt." "Edward, det var inte ditt fel att företaget du jobba på gick i konkurs" sa pappa allvarligt och jag nickade. "Jag vet. Men de är skönt att vara hemma, alla flygbiljetter hit började kännas i plånboken" sa jag och alla skrattade. "Vi har träffats alldeles för lite, jul och födelsedagar är inte tillräckligt" suckade Alice. "Med så många i vår familj så borde de va de" sa Rosalie och mamma gav henne en blick. "Jag håller med Alice, vi borde införa måndagmiddagar, jag vet att dem flesta har familjemiddag på söndagar men vi kan ha de på måndagar eftersom vi åt vår första middag tillsammans idag" sa mamma och log. Alla höll med henne om de och Alex kröp upp i mitt knä. Jag smekte hans hår och drog in hans doft. Dem andra fortsatte prata och jag lyssnade halvt. Jag skulle vara tvungen att söka jobb och sedan hus. Alex förtjänade de bästa. Han lutade huvudet mot min axel och blundade. Alex var allt jag hade, han var mitt ljus i mörkret i åtta år. Utan han vet jag inåt var jag skulle ta vägen. Aldrig att jag skulle svika honom. Jag var så stolt över han, så duktig han varit i skolan, han hade till och med sagt att han ville dig imorgon. De värmde mitt hjärta mer än något annat.

Alex somnade efter ett tag och jag sa godnatt till alla innan jag lyfte upp Alex och bar in han i mitt sovrum. Han fick sova hos mig inatt. Jag tog på han pyjamas och han grymtade i sömnen. Sedan stoppade jag om han i sängen, han slapp borsta tänderna idag. Han var utmattad över alla känslor och händelser idag och han behövde sin sömn. Jag tvättade mig också och la mig bredvid han för att läsa lite innan jag också somnade, precis lika utmattad.

Lämna gärna en RW eller PM så jag vet vad ni tycker :)

Tack för du läste


	3. Chapter 3

Hej igen, först så vill jag tacka för responsen jag fick. Den betyder guld för mig eftersom detta är första gången jag visar någon annan vad jag skriver, så tack!

Sen så fick jag en fråga om Alex sover i samma säng som Edward, svaret är ja. Edward har precis flyttat tillbaka till Forks och dessutom till sina föräldrar men han ska snart söka jobb och kanske hitta en bostad. Nu ska jag inte uppehålla mer, kapitel 3, Bella.

Ha en trevlig läsning :)

BPOV

Jag kände hans flåsande andedräkt mot min hals, den luktade cigaretter och öl. Jag försökte vända bort huvudet men kunde inte, hans arm höll fast mig, hindrade mig från att vända på huvudet. Det kändes som om jag skulle spy utav lukten. Snön under mig hade kommit innanför mina kläder och huden började domna bort utav kylan. Jag försökte skrika men mina stämband fungerade inte, jag hade förlorat kontrollen över min kropp. "Gillar du att bli knullad hårt?" fräste han i mitt öra och hans andedräkt fick mig att vilja spy. Stjärnor spelade framför mina ögon och jag förlorade kontrollen över min syn. Allt jag hörde var hans flåsande andetag mot min hals, något fuktigt och varmt rann längs mitt lår. Allt jag kände var hans stenhårda tag om min hals och den djupa smärtan som blev starkare och starkare för varje gång han trängde in i mig...

Jag vaknade med ett ryck. Svetten rann längs min rygg och hals. Panikslaget letade jag efter knappen på lampan. Han är inte här. Lampan tändes och ljuset bländade mig tillfälligt. Jag satte mig upp i sängen, andfådd och svettig, jag försökte dra fingrarna genom mitt hår men fastnade bland knutorna. Varför hände detta varje morgon? Jag tittade på klockan som stod på mitt sängbord och såg att hon var fem på morgonen. Varför kunde jag bara inte få sova? Jag vet ju att han inte är här, jag vet ju att de bara är en dröm, samma dröm. Och fast jag vet detta så vaknar jag varje morgon. Jag hade inte sovit sen den kvällen, jag hade inte fått en hel natts sömn på åtta år. Jag suckade, ibland blev jag så trött på mig själv. Jag visste om att jag inte skulle få sova mer så jag reste mig från den varma sängen och smög ut i min mörka hall.

Rummet till höger om mig var Lukas och jag öppnade dörren försiktigt för att se min älskade son sova lugnt i sin säng med målarböcker, papper, penslar och färgtuber utspridda över hela golvet. Han skulle så städa sitt rum idag. Jag smög fram till hans säng och tog bort en tub med grön färg från hans säng innan jag drog upp täcket omkring han som kasat ner. Jag pussade hans panna innan jag smög ut ur rummet och försiktig stängde dörren. Med en andra suck på mindre än tjugo minuter så gick jag in i badrummet för att göra vad jag alltid gjorde varje morgon, duscha.

I åtta år hade jag haft samma morgonrutin, jag vaknar runt fem av drömmen, samma dröm, innan jag smyger in till Lukas och tittar till han och sen går jag direkt till duschen. Det varma vattnet i duschen var de enda som kunde få drömmen att tyna bort. Sakta försvann drömmen i en dimma och mina spända muskler slappnade av. Jag suckade igen, men denna gången av belåtenhet. Det kändes som om paniken sakta flöt bort och lugnet sköljde över mig. Jag riktade huvudet upp mot duschstrålen och lät den skölja bort resten av min sömn. Det är sjukt hur man kan fungera med så lite sömn, jag har lidit av sömnbrist i åtta år och endån så kan jag jobba. I och för sig så har sömnbristen medfört ett beroende utav kaffe och socker, men de var smällar man fick ta.

När jag hoppade ur duschen så kände jag mig på mycket bättre humör. Även om drömmar förstörde mina nätter och panik var den första känslan jag kände när jag vakande så tänkte jag inte låta de förstöra min dag. Det hade jag lärt mig acceptera under dessa år, folk kommer alltid att döma dig, speciellt efter de jag gjorde. Jag skrubbade min hud torr med handduken innan jag virade den tätt omkring mig och öppnade badrumsdörren. Den kalla luften utanför gav mig gåshud och jag huttrade. Jag tittade in mot badrummet där spegeln immat igen utav värmen innan jag halvsprang dem få stegen in på mitt rum.

Mitt rum var mittemot ytterdörren och enligt mig ett mysigt rum. Lukas hade såklart fått de största rummet och vi hade spenderat en hel helg, jag och Alice med att måla hans vägra ljusblå. Mitt rum däremot var plommonlila med ett fönster mittemot dörren där de hängde matchande gardiner. Till vänster om dörren hade jag en vit garderob och även om de var en liten garderob så fanns de gott om plats. På vänster vägg stod min dubbelsäng med vita sängbord på vardera sida. På sängbordet hade jag lampor och väckarklocka. Mittemot sängen hade jag en byrå och på väggen vägghyllor med böcker och bilder på Lukas. Bredvid fönstret hade jag en mörkgrå fåtölj och på golvet en matchade, luddig matta.

Jag öppnade garderoben efter att jag kastat handduken på sängen och drog på mig svarta underkläder. Efter de drog jag på mig ett par mörka jeans och en vit, blommig blus. Jag brydde mig inte direkt vad jag hade på mig, dem flesta blusar och tjejiga kläder här inne hade Alice eller Rosalie köpt till mig, som en hjälp på vägen som Alice så fint uttryckte de ett par dagar efter julafton då hon gett mig en blommig sommarklänning och jag pekat ut på snön. Minnet fick mig att titta på den långa, mörkblå klänningen med små, vita blommor på. Antagligen så skulle jag aldrig kunna använda den eftersom de regnade största delen utav sommaren här. Det var mitten på augusti nu och ännu hade inget tillfälle getts för mig att ta på den. Okej, de kanske hade funnits tillfällen men jag hade hittat ursäkter. Jag menar hur snyggt vad de med en blekfis som mig i en lång klänning?

Tack vare de faktum att de fortfarande var vad som kallas för sensommar så betydde de att de var ljust ute även om klockan bara var sex. Inte för att de någonsin var ljust i Forks, snarare så var de grått med något som lös bakom och gav allt i byn en deprimerande klang. Jag satte på kaffe i köket innan jag slog på tv:n, jag gillade inte om de var för tyst. Medan kaffet kokade så började jag laga pannkakor. Det var väll de bästa med att alltid vakna tidigt, jag hade alltid tid att se till att Lukas åt en ordentlig frukost.

Jag stod och stekte den andra pannkakan när min telefon ringde. Vem ringer än halv sju på morgonen? Jag kastade en blick på min mobilen och blev inte förvånad när jag såg Alice namn. Jag torkade av min hand på byxan innan jag svarade. "Hej Alice" sa jag och hällde smet i stekpannan. "Godmorgon Bella, sovit gott?" kvittrade Alice i telefonen. "Jadå, du då?" frågade jag. "Bra, bara bra" sjöng hon vidare och ett ljud i bakgrunden avslöjade att hon höll på att skaka en flaska välling till Lynn. "Så, vad hade du på hjärtat?" frågade jag och lyckades på något sätt vända pannkakan i pannan utan att hålla i den. "Oo, jag tänkte bara fråga dig om du har papperna på Simon." Simon var en pojke som börjat i min klass nu och hade svåra besvär med dyslexi. "Ja, vad ska du med dem till?" frågade jag förvirrat. "Jo, hans lillebror går i min klass nu och visar enligt sin mamma symptom på dyslexi så jag tänkte att om jag fick låna Simons papper så vet jag vad jag ska titta efter." Jag nickade och kom på att Alice inte såg mig på andra sidan telefonen, "eh, javisst, jag lämnar dem till dig nu på morgonen." "Aw, tack Bella, du är en ängel." Jag skrattade besvärat i luren, jag hatade komplimanger. "Det är lugnt Alice" mumlade jag och Alice fnissade i luren. "Okej, vi ses" sa hon och jag sa hejdå till henne innan vi la på. Ännu en sak att komma ihåg, det var så mycket att göra denna veckan.

Jag fortsatte steka pannkakor. Jag var så fokuserad på min uppgift att jag först inte hörde stegen bakom mig. "Godmorgon mamma" sa Lukas och jag vände mig om såg han stå där och gnugga sömnen ur ögonen med rufsigt hår. "Godmorgon älskling" sa jag och satte mig på huk med öppna armar, Lukas log och kom direkt fram till mig och lät mig omfamna honom. "Sovit gott?" frågade jag och klappade hans hår. Han borrade in huvudet i min hals och nickade. "Bra" sa jag och pussade hans kind. "Är du hungrig, jag har gjort pannkakor?" Ordet pannkakor fick hans huvud att nicka frenetiskt och han skuttade bort till vårt fyrkantiga träbord. Jag skrattade och plockade fram tallrikar och bestick till oss. Lukas som vi detta laget vaknat satt och pratade om en målarbok han sett.

"Mamma" sa Lukas när jag satte fram tallriken med pannkakor på bordet. "Ja älskling" sa jag och tog fram mjölken ur kylskåpet och satte fram den på bordet med ett glas till Lukas och min kaffemugg. "När börjar fotbollen?" "Tisdag nästa vecka" sa jag och la upp en pannkaka på Lukas tallrik. "Jag behöver nya skor mamma" sa Lukas och jag svor inombords. Just de, de var de jag hade glömt. "Ja, vi kan åka efter skolan och köpa ett par om du vill" sa jag och Lukas nickade. "Kan Elias följa med?" "Eh, jag får prata med Rosalie om de" svarade jag och hällde upp mjölk i hans glas.

45 minuter senare så parkerade jag bilen på skolans parkering och hoppade ur. Luften var tung utav regn och jag väntade bara på att de skulle braka loss. Jag slängde upp min väska på axeln, tog min data under armen, pärmarna med massor utav skolpapper på den andra innan jag följde efter Lukas som sprang över skolgården, framåtlutad på grund utav tyngden på hans skolväska. Det var ett under att han kunde springa så fort och smidigt med den ryggsäcken, vi hade diskuterat igår om att tömma den lite. Jag ansåg att han inte behövde allt som fanns där i när han var i skolan och Lukas ansåg att han absolut gjorde de. De hela hade slutat med att jag förlorat efter att Lukas sagt att jag inte gick i skolan längre och därför inte visste vad man behövde. Han var omöjlig att diskutera med han när han väl bestämt sig.

När jag väl kom in i mitt klassrum så värkte mina armar och de var ett under att jag inte tappat allt. Lukas satt och ritade i en av kuddarna som jag lagt på golvet och jag började leta i pärmarna efter Simons papper.

Några tysta svordomar senare så hittade jag papperna. "Lukas, jag ska bara gå till Alice med några papper" sa jag och Lukas nickade utan att titta på mig. Helt ärligt så var jag osäker på att han visste vad jag sa överhuvudtaget. Jag gick ut i korridoren och bort till Alice klassrum, det var tänt där inne men jag kunde inte se om Alice var där eftersom hon hängt en gardin i fönstret i dörren. Jag knackade två gånger innan jag öppnade dörren och gick in, hon visste ju att jag skulle komma. När jag såg att Alice var där inne med ingen mindre än hennes nyupptäckta tvillingbror Edward och hans son så stannade jag fastfrusen på plats. Varför väntade jag inte tills hon sa kom in? Dumma, dumma, dumma Bella. Detta kunde inte bli mer pinsamt, jag störde och de var försent att göra något åt de.

"Hej Bella, kom in" sjöng Alice som satt på sin kateter och log ett gigantiskt leende. "Godmorgon" sa jag till alla och Alice så kallade tvillingbror nickade mot mig utan att tittade upp från golvet. "Jag har med mig papperna" sa jag och viftade med Simons papper i min hand. Detta var pinsamt. Jag kände redan rodnaden som spridit sig över mina kinder. "Oo, tack Bella" sa hon och tog dem från mig. "Var är Lukas?" "I klassrummet och målar" sa jag och Alice nickade. "Förresten är Rosalie här än?" frågade jag och Alice skakade på huvudet. "Nope, vadå då?" "Jag måste köpa nya fotbollskor till Lukas idag och han undrade om Elias ville följa med" sa jag. "Jaha, vad snällt." Sen så slog de mig. Jag måste ju kolla om Edwards son Alex skulle vara med eller inte. Herregud, hur oartig får man vara. "Jo, Edward" hans namn fick han att titta upp och han mötte min blick med sina smaragdgröna ögon innan han såg ut som om han ville klökas och tittade ner igen. "Har du tänkt mer på om Alex ska spela fotboll eller inte?" "Eh, jo, eh, han vill, testa om de, eh, går bra?" "Självklart" sa jag och tittade på Alice för att få medhåll, hon såg ut att skratta men nickade sedan allvarligt när hon såg min blick. "Okej, vad kul. Det börjar nästa tisdag klockan fem om du inte kommer ihåg de." Edward nickade och tittade ner i golvet igen. Jag fattade inte mig inte på Edward. Han skulle va Alice tvillingbror men var helt olik henne till utseendet. Han var lång, med breda axlar och smala höfter. Han hade smaragdgröna ögon och en rak näsa. På hans huvud fanns rufsigt hår som hade en kopparbrun färg av något slag. Alice totala motsats. "Bella, jag tänkte att jag kunde sy hejar tröjor till oss" kvittrade Alice exalterat. "Hejar tröjor?" frågade jag helt väck. "Ja, hejar tröjor. Tröjor som vi kan ha när dem spelar matcher så folk vet vilka vi hejar på." "Jag tror dem vet de så som du skriker" skrattade jag. Alice hoppade och skrek alltid på matcher, till och med Edward drog på munnen. "Äh, de syns mer med tröjor" sa Alice och viftade med handen. Ljud från korridoren fick mig att titta på klockan. "Shit jag måste gå" sa jag och Alice nickade. "Vi ses på rasten" sa hon och jag nickade. Edward sa hejdå till Alex som slank förbi mig ut i hallen. Han var en tyst pojke. Edward gick framför mig och öppnade dörren åt mig. "Tack" sa jag och rodnade lite chockat över hans beteende. Han såg ut att vilja spy igen med ögonen uppspärrade och munnen halvt öppen samtidigt som han svalde innan han nickade. Konstig person, om han nu äcklades utav mig varför öppnade han då dörren?

Jag hade fullt upp första timmen, Elias hamnade i bråk med Linus och jag fick avbryta lektionen så att jag kunde sära på dem och sedan fick jag spendera resten av timmen med att förklara varför de var fel att slåss, dock så hade Elias svårt att förstå varför man inte fick smälla till någon då och då. Så när de väl var rast så halvsprang jag in i lärarummet för att göra kaffe. Jag älskade mitt jobb men bristen på sömn gjorde de så mycket svårare.

"Hej Bella, varför så bråttom?" Rösten fick mig att vända mig om så fort att jag nästan spillde ut kaffet. Rosalie satt med Alice i soffan och log mot mig. Shit, jag hade inte ens märkt att dem var här. Jag suckade och lutade mig mot den lilla diskbänken. "Jobbig morgon bara" sa jag och drack av de starka kaffet. "Elias eller?" sa Rosalie och jag skämdes av att medge att hennes son var en hand full så jag nickade bara. "Ah, sorry Bella. Vad har han nu gjort?" Rosalie lät inte arg, hennes röst var full utav förståelse. "Hamnade i slagsmål med Linus" sa jag och Rosalies blick fick mig att skaka på huvudet, "inget hände, han, ingen kom till skada." "De var inte han jag var orolig för. Den ungen måste sluta se på kampsport med sin pappa" sa hon och skakade på huvudet så att henne blonda hår flög. "I alla fall, sen så fick jag spendera resten av tiden med att förklara varför slåss var fel." Rosalie suckade igen, "jag ska ta ett snack med han" sa hon och jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara på de. "Förresten, vill Elias hänga med mig och Lukas för att köpa fotbollskor idag?" frågade jag Rosalie. "Åh, vill du ta med han? Tack vad snällt, om de inte är till för mycket besvär såklart." Jag skakade på huvudet, "absolut inte." Alice slog ihop sina små händer och sken upp i ett leende, vilket fick mig att titta misstänksamt på henne. "Åh, Bella, kan inte jag få följa med? Pojkarna kan behöva någon som kan lite om mode." Jag fnyste åt henne, "Alice, de är fotbollsskor som endån kommer bli leriga och dessutom så är dem åtta år och killar så jag tror inte dem bryr sig." Alice blängde på mig och Rosalie skrattade, "Bella, klart att dem bryr sig. Jag kan väll få följa med?" bad hon och putade med läpparna. Jag suckade uppgivet, "okej" sa jag och Alice tjöt till utav glädje. "Tack Bella, du kommer inte ångra dig." Det återstår att se.

Och jag ångrade mig, big time. Vi stod inne i en skoaffär i den lilla gallerian och Alice satt och provade varenda sko hon kunde hitta på Elias och Lukas. Bredvid dem på golvet låg en hög med absolut inte skor och en med absolut skor. Alice sprang runt i affären som en orkan och Elias satt och pratade med Lukas. Jag? Ja, jag stod som ett fån och lutade mig mot en hylla skor och försökte hålla ögonen öppna. Vi hade varit här i över två timmar och klockan närmade sig sex. Jag behövde kaffe, denna dagen hade verkligen tagit musten ur mig. "Alice, jag går och köper kaffe" sa jag till Alice som bara viftade bort mig som en irriterande fluga.

I mitten av gallerian fanns ett litet fik och jag gick bort dit och beställde en stark kaffe. Med en suck slog jag mig ner vid ett av dem mörka båsen med dem skinbeklädda sofforna. Förhoppningsvis så skulle Alice hitta ett par skor snart. Imorgon var de onsdag vilket betydde att jag skulle handla inför middagen med Alice och Rosalie, på torsdag så kom dem och åt. Jag funderade på att bjuda in Emmett och Jasper också men då skulle de bara va oartigt att inte bjuda in Edward och helt ärligt så började jag tro att han var störd på något sätt eller fattades en hjärncell eller nåt. Han kunde inte ens prata med mig utan att se ut som om han ville spy. Antagligen så visste han min historia, och då förstod jag att han äcklades. Jag vet ju att folk pratade om mig, inte lika mycket som innan men ibland och de var ju troligt att någon skulle berätta för Edward som var ny här, speciellt Jessica som jag gått i samma skola som hela mitt liv. Hon har alltid hatat mig av någon anledning och nu var de ingen skillnad fast vi var vuxna och båda mammor. Hon hade också en son, David som gick i Rosalies klass. Hon skulle inte tveka att ställa mig i dålig dager inför någon speciellt inte någon så attraktiv som Edward. Jag spottade ut kaffet på bordet och hostade, attraktiv? Hade jag verkligen tänkt de? Jag tog några servetter ur behållaren på bordet och torkade. Hade jag verkligen precis tänkt att Alice tvillingbror som alltid såg ut som att han skulle spy när som helst och inte kunde säga en hel mening utan att stamma var attraktiv? Nä, det kan inte stämma. Jag har aldrig tyckt någon man är attraktiv. Aldrig. Jag måste tänkt så för att jag är trött, vem kan tänka normalt med sömnbrist? Jag torkade av mig så gott jag kunde och reste mig sedan. Lika bra att gå bort till dem igen, min hjärna har uppenbarligen slutat fungera efter åtta års sömnbrist.

Senare på kvällen så låg jag i min säng och försökte somna. Efter tre timmar så hade Alice hittat ett par skor till killarna. Lukas hade blå och Elias röda. De var helt vanliga fotbollsskor med dubbar men Alice påstod att dem var extra bra eftersom de var märkes. Jaja, Lukas förtjänade att bli bortskämd. Jag vände mig på sidan och suckade, jag skämdes över hur jag tänkt på Edward. Jag borde be om ursäkt. Uppenbarligen så äcklades han utav mig och jag måste acceptera de. Herregud, så hade jag aldrig tänkt om någon man. Jag kände hur jag rodnade och jag skämdes lika mycket som jag var chockad över min tanke. Mina ögonlock var tunga och jag kunde inte hjälpa de utan stängde dem, kanske att jag borde sova...

Så, tredje kapitlet avklarat. Eftersom jag blev så glad över responsen så uppdaterar jag tidigare. Om ni har frågor eller något så lämna en RW eller PM, dem betyder allt :)

Tack för att du läste :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hej, förlåt för den sena uppdateringen men jag har inte varit hemma. Men nu är jag tillbaka och redo att fortsätta.

Tack för responsen, den betyder jättemycket :)

Ett extra långt kapitel som ursäkt

EPOV

Jag sprang över skolans parkering, så fort man nu kunde springa med en åttaåring i handen. Anledningen till att jag sprang var inte för att de absolut öste ner regn eller för att jag var sen, vilket jag inte var. Jag var tidig, klockan var bara halv åtta. Nej, anledningen till att jag sprang var Bella. Först så hade jag totalt skämt ut mig i måndags då hon kom in i rummet och sen igår, jo, då hade jag öppnat dörren för henne när vi gick ut ur Alice klassrum. Och nu tänker ju säkert du, vem är du? tänkte jag och öppnade dörren in till skolan. Korridoren var tom och Rosalies klassrum som var precis mittemot ytterdörren var mörkt och låst, jag ryckte till och med i handtaget för att kolla. I alla fall, jag hade öppnat dörren för Bella vilket hade fått henne att titta chockat på mig och sedan rodna så som bara hon kan, jag hade besvarat de hela med att se ut som en gapande guldfisk på land.

Jag skyndade bort mot Alice klassrum som var till vänster om Rosalies och slet upp dörren. Alice som stod och fixade bland papper på sin kateter tittade förvånat upp, "Edward, vad gör du här?" "Måste. Lämna. Alex" pustade jag fram andfått, uppenbarligen så var jag inte så tränad som jag trodde. Alice tittade chockat på mig och sedan på Alex som fortfarande såg lika förvirrad ut över att hans pappa dragit upp han extra tidigt utan anledning. "Klockan är halv åtta Edward" sa hon och tittade upp mot klockan ovanför tavlan som för att försäkra sig själv om att hon såg rätt. Jag var inte känd för att komma i tid och absolut inte för att va tidig. "Jag vet" sa jag och nickade. Mina öron var på helspänn och mina ögon flackade runt i de hembonade klassrummet. "Alex, varför går du inte och leker så kan jag prata lite med pappa" sa Alice och Alex nickade innan han gick bort till lekhörnan. Alice gick bort till ett bord på andra sidan klassrummet och satte sig ner. "Sätt dig" sa hon strängt och hennes blick var hård. Va? Nej. Jag kan inte sitta, jag måste gå nu. Shit, hur ska jag ta mig ur detta? Kan jag bara springa? Alex är ju trygg här. "Edward, sitt." Jag tvingade mina ben att röra sig. Alice skämtade inte och jag visste om att hon skulle bära mig bort till bordet om de va de som krävdes. Jag sjönk ner på stolen, jag hade inte tid med detta. "Vad är de Edward?" frågade Alice och hennes ljusbruna ögon tittade forskande på mig. "Vad? Vad menar du? Det är absolut inget" sa jag och försökte nonchalant rycka på axlarna vilket va svårt när man är helspänn. "Äh, försökt inte lura mig. Du rusar in här en halvtimme innan skolan i ren panik som om du håller på att dö eller något." Jag suckade och drog en hand genom mitt rufsiga hår, "Alice de är inget, jag är bara stressad över allt som måste göras" försökte jag men Alice bara skakade på huvudet. "Vad är de som hänt med dig? Du kommer hem och är deprimerad vilket jag förstår men du har varit helt väck sen i måndags och igår kom du hit en kvart tidigare och idag en halvtimme, något är de." Jag tittade bort mot Alex som satt och lekte med lego och skulle precis svara Alice med att jag bara var desperat efter ett jobb när dörren till klassrummet öppnades och Bellas son Lukas tittade in. Shit, Bella var här. Nej, nej, nej. "Hej" sa Lukas försiktigt och rodnade precis som Bella. Sluta tänk på Bella idiot. "Hej Alex, kom in" sa Alice glatt. Inte ett spår av de arga i hennes röst hördes. Lukas tittade bort mot Alex som också tittade upp och log. Min son log. "Vill du leka?" frågade Lukas och Alex nickade. Egentligen så var de förvånade hur snabbt små barn blev vänner, Alex och Lukas hade känt varandra i tre dagar nu och var redan vänner. "Edward" sa Alice, hennes röst precis lika allvarlig som förut. Jag vände blicken från dem lekande pojkarna till Alice. Mitt ben studsade nervös och jag drog handen genom mitt hår. Detta var inte bra, när som helst så kan Bella komma in genom denna dörren för att leta efter Lukas eller prata med Alice. "Alice, jag måste gå nu. Jag har jobb att söka" sa jag och reste mig. Alice suckade åt mig och skakade på sitt lilla huvud. "De är något" sa hon och ännu än gång tittade hon forskande på mig. Jag gick bort till dörren och flyttade diskret på gardinen i fönstret så att jag kunde se ut i korridoren, den var tom. "De är inget, sluta överanalysera" sa jag och öppnade dörren och gick ut. Jag halvsprang bort till dörren och precis när jag skulle öppna den hör jag Alice. "Edward." Jag tittade upp för att se Alice stå i dörröppningen med armarna i kors och titta allvarligt på mig, "tro inte att detta samtalet är över."

Jag sprang över skolgården och hoppade in i bilen. Jag hade klarat mig, jag hade inte träffat Bella. Jag kände leendet sprida sig över mina läppar, jag hade inte skämt ut mig, jag hade inte träffat Bella. Om och om igen tänkte jag på de faktum. Sen så slog de mig som en blixt att jag inte sagt hejdå till Alex. Mitt leende som suttit på mina läppar försvann och de knöt sig i magen på mig. Hur kunde jag glömma säga hejdå till min son? Jag som hade lovat att aldrig låta något komma mellan mig och min son och se, nu hade de hänt, de som inte fick hända. Jag slog arg till ratten och kände hur magen knöt sig ännu mer. Sedan jag såg Bella för första gången i måndags så har jag kommit på mig själv att tänka på henne, vilken hennes favoritfärg är, vad om har för drömmar, va hon gör på sin fritid, varför hon började jobba som lärare. Jag slog till ratten igen, jag tänkte på henne nu, igen. Regnet som öste ner gjorde så att jag inte såg ut genom bilen och jag lutade mig tillbaka i sätet. Herregud, samla dig Edward. Detta fungerar inte, du kan inte låta någon påverka dig såhär. Det är inte normalt. Ingen har någonsin påverkat mig såhär.

Eftersom jag som vanligt inte kom någonstans med mina tankar utan bara förvirrade mig mer så startade jag bilen och satte på vindrutetorkarna innan jag bakade ut från parkeringen och körde ut på vägen igen. Jag hade bestämt mig för att söka jobb idag och eftersom de inte fanns en arbetsförmedling här så fick jag söka jobb på de gamla hederliga sättet, gå in och fråga. Så, eftersom jag misslyckats inom affärer och inte hade råd att vara petig så bestämde jag mig för att fråga på första bästa ställe jag körde förbi.

Vilket visade sig vara lättare sagt än gjort. Jag körde längs vägen och allt jag såg när jag satt och försökte se ut genom bilen var grönt, grönt och lite mer grönt. När jag kört längs vägen i trettio minuter och kommit en bit utanför Forks så såg jag något som lös. Jag saktade ner och såg ett litet hus med en skylt över där de stod, Newtons sport och fiske affär. Jag log för mig själv i bilen och svängde in på den lilla, tomma parkeringen lite för snabbt innan jag parkerade och sprang in i affären.

Det var en liten affär med trähyllor och en disk längst bak där en blond man i femtioårsåldern stod och fixade med en massa papper. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och drog handen genom håret i ett försök att tygla de innan jag gick bort till mannen med handen utsträckt. "Godmorgon, mitt namn är Edward Cullen." Mannen tittade förvånat upp och tog sedan min hand i sin knubbiga. "Hej, Edward, mitt namn är Louis Newton. Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med idag?" "Jo, jag undrar om ni söker personal här? Jag är nyinflyttad och behöver ett jobb snarast." Mannen skrattade och jag tittade förvånat på han. Vad de något jag missade? Mannen eller Louis som han hette tittade upp på mig och han blev genast allvarlig. "Förlåt mig men ni lät så professionell, som om ni sökte jobb på någon fin affär eller ett bolag. Det var inte meningen att göra er obekväm." Jag drog handen genom mitt hår igen och skakade på huvudet. "Absolut inte, jag ville bara att ni skulle förstå att jag är en seriös person som verkligen vill jobba." Louis nickade och la ifrån sig högen med papper. "Okej grabben, jag vill väll inte påstå att jag är i behov av personal men jag är villig att anställa dig då min son som också jobbar här har svårt att hitta hit om man säger så." Jag nickade och följde med han in genom dörren som fanns bakom disken när han bjöd in mig. Innanför dörren fanns ett litet, vitt rum med ett bord med två stolar och en litet kök. "Kaffe?"frågade han och hällde upp kaffe i en mugg. "Ja tack" sa jag och satte mig på stolen där han placerade kaffet. "Det står mjölk och socker där redan." Jag tog en sockerbit i kaffet och Louis satte sig framför mig och slängde ner fem sockerbitar i sitt kaffe innan han tittade på mig. "Du kan väll börja med att berätta lite om sig själv." Jag harklade mig innan jag började prata. "Okej, jag heter Edward och har precis flyttat hit med min åttaåriga son Alex. Jag växte upp här men flyttade härifrån när jag var sjutton av personliga anledningar och började jobba på ett affärsbolag. I alla fall så gick bolaget i konkurs vilket tvingade mig och min son att flytta tillbaka hit för att bo hos mina föräldrar. Jag har en utbildning inom affärsverksamhet och affärsekonomi och vill jobba heltid, helger går också bra." Louis satt tyst och lyssnade och drack då och då och en klunk utav sitt kaffe. När jag pratat klart så satte han ner muggen och log. "Vad kan man säga? Det låter bra, allt låter perfekt. Det är synd att du inte kan jobba med de du utbildat dig till" jag ryckte på axlarna och drack av kaffet, jag var nervös minst sagt, jag behövde jobbet. "Men, jag anställer dig gärna." Jag kunde inte hjälpa leendet som spred sig över mina läppar, "seriöst?" frågade jag och Louis nickade. "Det finns inte så många ställen att jobba på här i Forks och du verkar vara en seriös kille som vill försörja sin son." Jag nickade, "det är mitt mål, jag vill kunna skaffa en lägenhet och försörja mig själv igen." "Det förstår jag, vi kan göra såhär. Du får börja imorgon med att jobba ute i affären, packa upp varor och prismärka dem. Det är inget svårt och sen när du lärt dig lite mer så kan du få hjälpa kunder och stå i kassan." Jag nickade energisk, vad som helst, jag gör vad som helst tänkte jag och log. "Tack så jättemycket, jag uppskattar de verkligen" sa jag och Louis log mjukt mot mig, runt hans ljusblå ögon uppstod en massa rynkor. "Inga problem grabben, inga problem."

Vi satt kvar och drack kaffe och Louis berätta lite om affären. Den hade gått i arv i tre generationer, hans son Mike som var lika gammal son Alice skulle ärva den efter han och alltså bli person nummer fyra i Newton familjen som ägde den. Enligt Louis så gick affärerna bra då många turister kom in och köpte jakt, camping och fiskeutrustning då dem vandrade i Forks skog och berg. Louis berättade också att de bara var han som jobbade här men att Mike som egentligen också skulle jobba där heltid bara dök upp då och då. Louis fru, Linda hjälpte ibland till men var annars hemmafru. Jag gillade Louis, han var en lugn och trevlig person som gärna berättade om hur saker fungerade i affären och sedan tog han till och med upp min lön utan att jag behövde fråga den pinsamma frågan själv. Jag skulle tjäna 16,000 kronor i månaden vilket var de minsta men jag klagade inte. Detta innebar att jag kunde börja titta efter en bostad. Vi diskuterade också jobbtider och Louis var verkligen samarbetsvillig. Jag skulle jobba måndag till fredag från åtta på morgonen till fyra på eftermiddagen och sen så skulle jag jobba varannan helg tio till sex. Efter vår fika så visade Louis mig runt i affären, den var inte stor men hade ett bra utbud av campingsaker och andra redskap som du kunde behöva inom jakt och fiske. Lite senare på dagen dök de upp kunder och jag tittade på medan Louis hjälpte dem att hitta vad dem sökte. När klockan var kvart i tre så tackade jag honom innan jag sprang ut mot bilen igen för att hämta min son.

När jag hoppade in i bilen så var jag lycklig, detta hade varit så mycket lättare än vad jag trott. Det hade slutat regna och solen lös bakom dem gråa molnen. Jag hade radion på i bilen och trummade takten till musiken på ratten. Jag skulle bli sen för att hämta Lukas och kanske att jag skulle träffa Bella men inget av de kändes jobbigt just nu. Allt jag kunde tänkta på var att jag hade ett jobb. Visst var de några trappor ner i skillnad till mitt förra jobb men jag tänkte inte klaga. Detta var fjärde dagen här om man räknar med när jag kom i söndags och jag hade redan fixat ett jobb. Way to go Edward. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att le lite åt hur bra de gått och sjunga med lite i låten som spelades. Kanske att de skulle funka här nere i alla fall. Problemet var bara att Alex slutade tre och jag fyra men antingen så kunde mamma kanske hämta honom eller så kunde Alice kanske passa han på skolan eftersom hon oftast jobbade till fyra. Det var problem som kunde lösas. Allt skulle lösas nu när jag hade jobb. Allt.

Så fort jag parkerade på skolans parkering så rann allt de glada av mig. Minnena från imorse kom tillbaka, Alice frågor och forskande blickar, mitt svek mot Alex när jag glömde säga hejdå. Jag suckade och öppnade dörren till bilen. Jag måste säga förlåt till Alex och förhoppningsvis så skulle mina goda nyheter om jobb distrahera Alice så att hon inte skulle ta upp samtalet från imorse.

Jag knackade innan jag öppnade dörren in till Alice klassrum. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och väntade mig att se Alex ledsen eller arg där inne men istället såg jag vad jag absolut inte vill se. Bella och Alice.

"A.A. " stammade jag fram och såg mig omkring i klassrummet. "Han leker med Lukas, jag hoppas att de är okej" sa Bella mjukt och Alice flinade mot mig. "Kom in Edward, du har väll inte bråttom" sa Alice och jag svalde innan jag nickade och gick in till dem. När dörren smällde igen bakom mig så kändes de som om jag var fast i lejonets kula. När jag drog ut en av stolarna för att sätta mig så passade jag på att diskret dra händerna över mina byxor då jag fått en seriös dos av handsvett. "Hur kommer de sig att du är sen utan att ha meddelat de?" frågade Alice och jag tog ett djupt andetag. Samla dig Edward, du är 27 år gammal och beter dig som tolv. "Jag har sökt jobb" sa jag noga med att inte titta på Bella som satt på kortsidan av bordet till vänster om mig. Jag var däremot väldigt medveten om att Bellas mjuka blick vilade på mig. "Jaså, fick du något jobb?" frågade Alice nyfiket och jag tittade in i hennes ljusbruna ögon när jag svarade. "Ja, på Newtons jakt och fiske butik." Detta fick Alice att bryta ut i ett skratt så okvinnligt som de bara kan bli och i ögonvrån såg jag hur Bella rodnade djupt. "Är de något fel med att jobba där?" frågade jag förvirrat och Alice som fortfarande skrattade gav mig inget svar utan torkade bara tårarna som rann längs hennes kinder. "Absolut inte, du kommer säkert att trivas" sa Bella mjukt och jag tittade upp som den idiot jag är och log mot henne, dels för att jag var tacksam för att hon inte stämde in i Alice skratt och dels för att hon var så vacker där hon satt med ett mjukt leende. Men, som vanligt så gjorde jag precis de som jag inte skulle göra och fastnade med blicken i hennes chockladbruna ögon som sög in mig djupare och djupare. Tillslut var de allt jag såg, den vackra färgen av hennes ögon och mitt huvud snurrade. "Edward hallå?" sa Alice långt borta och jag tvingade mig själv att titta bort från Bella. När jag såg Bellas rodnad och Alice irriterade och ja, något annat blick så kände jag hur jag också rodnade. Den viktigaste regeln med Bella var ju att inte titta på henne. "Va?" Frågade jag och försökte lugna ner mitt hjärta som just nu gick i 110. "Jag frågade när du börjar på ditt nya, trevliga jobb?" sa Alice med retlig röst och jag blängde på henne. "Jag börjar på måndag." "Trevligt" sa Alice och försökte hålla tillbaka skrattet och jag kände att jag blev irriterad. "Alice jag fattar inte, vad är felet med mitt nya jobb?" "Oo, inget, det är jättebra. Emmett och Jasper blir säkert jätteglada när dem får reda på de." Jag höjde förvirrat på ögonbrynen, vad hade Emmett och Jasper med detta att göra? Men Alice leende visade att jag antagligen skulle få reda på de när de var dags så jag visste att de inte ens var lönt att fråga. "Alice, jag kommer jobba till fyra så kan du passa Alex till mig eller få in han på fritids?" frågade jag i ett försök att byta samtalsämne och fråga något som faktiskt var viktigt. "Jag kan passa honom" sa Alice och rykte på axlarna. "Säkert?" "Jadå, det är inga problem. Lukas går inte heller på fritids och dem två leker så fint så varför inte?"

"Jaså?" sa jag förvirrat och gjorde ännu en gång felet med att titta på Bella. Hon rodnade ännu en gång den mest delikata nyansen av röd och nickade. "Lukas har lite problem med att få vänner. Elias har varit hans enda vän så därför har jag inte plågat han med att sätta han på fritids när han bett mig att inte göra de." Hon rodnade ännu starkare efter hon sagt de och jag svalde innan jag nickade. "Men, eh, Lukas och, eh, Alex funkar?" lyckades jag stamma fram och Bella nickade. "Väldigt bra." "Dem är verkligen på samma nivå" la Alice instämmande till och jag var minst sagt chockad. Alex hade aldrig funkat ihop med någon i sin ålder förutom Elias. "Gå de inte bra att del umgås?" frågade Bella och jag vände chockat huvudet mot henne. "Jo, självklart, eh, varför skulle, eh, de, eh, inte göra de?" frågade jag förvirrat och lite nervöst eftersom jag var rädd att Bella skulle hindra dem från att umgås. "Nä, jag vet inte, du såg bara så, ja, jag vet inte, missnöjd ut." Jag skakade så snabbt på mitt huvud att jag trodde att de skulle flyga av. "Nej" sa jag bestämt, så bestämt som jag nu kunde prata till Bella. "Jag var, eh, blev bara, eh, chockad. Alex har, eh, aldrig, eh, haft en, eh, vän i sin, eh ålder, förutom Elias." Bella rodnade och nickade, "okej, det hade varit synd om dem inte fått umgås." Klart dem får umgås tänkte jag och stoppade mig från att himla med ögonen på ett mindre artigt vis. "Så, jag har tänkt" började Alice och tittade mellan mig och Bella med stora ögon. "Bella, du ska ju baka till fotbollen nästa tisdag och jag ska fixa våra tröjor. Jag har till och med ritat upp en skiss på hur dem ska se ut och jag tar med mig den imorgon när vi ska äta. Tröjorna ser likadana ut men har olika färger och titta inte på mig med den blicken" avbröt sig Alice och pekade på Bella med ett smalt finger. Jag sneglade på Bella som satt med armarna i kors över bröstet och med ena ögonbrynet höjt i tvekan på vad Alice sa, vilket jag totalt förstod. "Du kommer älska dem och de vet jag" fortsatte Alice och ignorerade helt Bellas suck. "I alla fall, efter fotbollen så tänkte jag att vi kunde grilla tillsammans på fotbollsplanen fast bara vi." "Och vilka tillhör i ordet vi?" frågade Bella som fortfarande såg tveksam ut. "Du, jag, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward och barnen såklart." Alice såg nöjd ut, som om de hon precis sagt var lösningen på all fattigdom i världen och inte en vanlig grillning. Jag däremot kände ångest, jag ville inte spendera mer än nödvändig tid med Bella, vilket borde räcka med ett snabbt hej och hejdå i skolan. Hela min plan med att undvika henne började rasa samman, bit för bit nu när Bella började blandas in i mitt privatliv. Kanske att jag kunde göra så att Bella fick sparken? Men bara tanken på de fick mitt hjärta att stanna, aldrig, aldrig att jag skulle kunna göra något sådant mot någon. Det är inte Bellas fel att jag inte kan bete mig som folk nära henne, nej, det är bara mitt. "Så, vad säger du Edward?" frågade Alice och jag ryckte på axlarna. "Okej." "Ja, detta kommer bli så kul" sa Alice och slog ihop sina små händer. Jag sneglade på Bella igen och såg att hon himlade med ögonen åt mig och log. Jag kunde inte hjälpa de utan log tillbaka då jag visste att hon tyckte Alice var lika knäpp som jag. Och jag skulle ljuga om jag inte påstod att de fick mitt hjärta att hoppa till.

Dörren öppnades och Alex kom in tillsammans med Lukas. När han såg mig så stannade han i dörröppningen och ett gigantiskt leende spred dig över hans läppar, gluggen från där han tappat en tand kunde ses från ett mils avstånd. "Pappa" sa han med sådan glädje att jag kände hur jag log precis lika stort som han. Med fem steg så hade han sprungit fram till mig och kastat sig runt min hals. "Hej kompis" viskade jag och pussade hans huvud. "Haft en bra dag?" Alex nickade och tittade sedan på mig med samma leende som innan. "Lukas och jag har lekt med lego och sen visade Lukas mig sina teckningar och vet du pappa, Lukas ritar lika fint som Picasso." Jag skrattade åt de sista han sa och tittade upp mot Bella som satt med Lukas i knäet och rodnande. Lukas däremot log stolt och hans rufsiga lockar gungade på hans huvud. "Jaså? Det tror jag säkert att han gör" svarade jag och log mot Lukas som besvarade mitt leende med ett ännu större och en rodnad som såg precis ut som hans mammas.

"Nej, jag måste gå nu. Har en liten flicka där hemma som väntar och en man som vill titta på fotboll, men vi ses imorgon Bella, jag ser verkligen fram emot de och glöm inte planerna inför nästa tisdag" sa Alice och vi svarade henne med ett hejdå och nä absolut inte. Det var först när dörren slog igen bakom Alice som de slog mig att jag var ensam med Bella och jag slog till mig själv för mitt misstag. Bara för att jag inte kan tänka eller bete mig normalt så har jag sumpat allt. Jag sneglade upp på Bella som log mot pojkarna som satt och prata i våra knän. Hennes blick var så mjuk och kärleksfull när hon tittade på dem och de värmde mitt hjärta. Det syntes att hon var barnkär. Samtidigt som jag tänkte detta så råkade jag fråga henne en fråga, de enda positiva var att den kom så plötsligt vilket innebar att jag inte hann stamma. "Du älskar verkligen barn va?" sa jag vilket fick Bella att titta upp och rodna. Hon måste verkligen sluta med de där. "Mm, har alltid gjort" svarade hon och log mjukt mot mig. "Jag med" svarade jag och tittade på Alex. Två meningar utan att stamma, bra gjort. "Pappa, får jag och Lukas leka en dag efter skolan?" frågade Alex och drog i min tröja. Jag tittade frågande upp mot Bella som bet sig i läppen och tittade mellan dem hoppfulla pojkarna och mig. "Ja, för min del går de bra om de gör de för Edward också?" sa hon och tittade mellan dem innan hennes blick stannade på mig och jag förlorade all förmåga att prata, så jag nickade istället som den idiot jag är. "Okej, men inte idag?" sa Bella allvarligt och tittade på Lukas som gick från att le till att puta med läpparna. "Varför?" gnällande han och Bella föste undan några lockar som hamnat i hans ögon med handen. "Vi måste handla och sen så vet jag inte vad Edward och Alex har för planer idag men kanske att vi kan få deras nummer så att vi kan bestämma en dag. Om de går bra förstås" sa hon och tittade upp på mig. "Eh, absolut" sa jag och tog upp min mobil ur jeansfickan. Med darriga händer tryckte jag upp mitt nummer och sköt över mobilen till Bella. Herregud Edward, de var ju inte precis så att de var en dejt du bad om. Du skulle ge henne ditt nummer så att Alex och Lukas kunde leka och inget annat, sluta bete dig som en idiot. Bella knappade tyst in numret med en konstant rodnad och hennes underläpp blev med all säkerhet utsatt för tortyr så som hon bet på den. "Tack" viskade hon och sköt över min mobil igen. Det var precis som om hon hade samma tankar som mig, vilket hon såklart inte hade, hon var säkert gift eller sambo. Fast i så fall var de ju konstigt att Alice inte bjöd in hennes man. Kanske han jobbade utomlands, kan jag fråga kanske? Nä, vad har jag med de att göra. "Jag ska, eh, gå nu men, eh, vi, eh, hörs" stammade jag fram och Alex sa hejdå till Lukas och Bella som svarade oss med ett mjukt hejdå och en rodnad.

När vi körde upp på uppfarterna hemma hos mina föräldrar så hade Alex tjatat om att få leka med Lukas sen vi åkte från skolan, eller snarare från de att dörren stängdes bakom oss. "Pappa snälla" bad Alex igen när jag öppnade dörren. "Nej, Lukas och Bella får höra av sig när dem kan." I storarummet satt Emmett och Jasper och spela tv-spel. "Pappa" gnällde Alex bakom mig och jag suckade. "Nej" sa jag och tittade ner på han. "Eddieboy" sa Emmett och log mot mig där han satt i soffan, "du är sent hemma." Jasper skrattade till bredvid han utan att släppa ögonen från tv:n. "Har du inget eget hem att spel i?" fräste jag till, mitt tålamod närmade sig sitt slut. "Pappa ring" gnällde Alex igen och ryckte mig i armen. "Jo, Eddieboy till skillnad från någon annan här inne." "Pappa, hör du?" sa Alex igen och stampade med foten i golvet. Jag drog händerna genom mitt hår och försökte ta lugna, djupa andetag. Det var inte lönt att smälla av. "Alex, pappa sa nej" sa jag och blundade samtidigt som jag försökte andas. "Kom gubben så går vi och badar" sa mamma bakom mig och jag vände mig om för att se mamma stå i dörröppningen med Alex i handen och ett förstående leende. "Tack" viskade jag och mamma skakade på huvudet innan hon och Alex pratandes försvann. Jag suckade och sjönk tungt ner i fåtöljen vid tv:n. "Tuff dag?" frågade Jasper och sneglade på mig ur ögonvrån. "Du anar inte" mumlade jag och kände hur dagens alla känslor sköljde över mig. "Vill du prata?" frågade han och jag skakade på huvudet. Jag älskade verkligen Jasper som en bror men de var så svårt att prata med han, det var svårt att prata med någon. Hur mycket jag än ville kunna prata med någon i min familj så gick de inte. Emmett och Jasper lät mig va vilket jag uppskattade. Dem satt och spelade och jag tittade på och försökte stänga av alla mina tankar men de gick inte. Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på Bella. Hennes rodnad, hennes mjuka röst och leende. Jag förstod inte vad de var som gjorde att hon hade sådan inverkan på mig. Jag kom på mig själv med att le där jag satt och inget kunde jag göra åt de. Detta brakade åt helt fel håll.

Senare på kvällen när jag lagt Alex och Emmett och Jasper gått hem så satt jag tillsammans med mamma och pappa i storarummet och tittade på aktuellt. "Hur är de gubben?" frågade mamma som kom in med en bricka där de stod tre muggar te. "Sådär" svarade jag och mamma satte ner brickan innan hon klappade min kind. Jag slöt ögon och njöt av hennes moderliga beröring som jag saknat under alla år. "Du ser trött ut" sa hon och satte sig bredvid pappa som la armen om henne som han alltid gjorde när dem satt bredvid varandra. "Lång dag. Jag har skaffat jobb" sa jag och jag såg pappas leende när jag sa detta, "jaså" sa han och jag ryckte på axlarna. "Det är inget stort. Jag ska jobba på Newtons jakt och fiske butik." "Åh, va kul" sa mamma glatt och jag ryckte på axlarna igen. "Hur fick du de jobbet?" frågade pappa genuint intresserad. "Jag gick in i affären och frågade så fick jag jobbet efter vi pratat och jag börjar imorgon klockan åtta" berättade jag kort. Mamma log stolt mot mig och jag drack obekvämt från mitt te. "Jag är stolt över dig min son" sa pappa och jag tackade så gott jag kunde. "Jag ska sova nu" sa jag och reste mig, jag ville bara sova och glömma denna dagen för att börja om imorgon. "Sov gott älskling" sa mamma och pappa sa godnatt. Jag gick uppför trapporna, tvättade mig och kröp ner i sängen med min son och somnade direkt.

Kapitel 4 klart, vad tycks?

Tack för att du läste :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hej, förlåt för att jag inte uppdaterat men min skrivlust var borta och då blir de inte bra vad man än skriver.

Jag vill också be om ursäkt för stavfel, jag läser alltid igenom vad jag skrivit innan jag lägger upp de men ibland missar jag.

Sen så fick jag några frågor. Alex och Lukas kommer sova över och Edward och Bella så småningom. Jag vill inte att de ska gå för fort fram mellan dem som de oftast gör enligt min åsikt, men de kommer.

Tack så jättemycket för responsen den betyder verkligen allt.

Ha en trevlig läsning :)

Jag dansade runt i mitt kök och nynnade i takt med låten som spelades på radio. Lukten av kött och grönsaker spred sig genom lägenheten och jag var på de bästa humör man kunde tänka sig. Alla veckans hädelser kändes som historia. Jag rörde om i risen på spisen och skruvade upp radion när sweet dreams började. Lukas satt på en dem stora solstolarna på balkongen och målade, de var en av dem sällsamma varma sommareftermiddagarna. Jag hällde upp ett glas apelsinjuice och la i två isbitar innan jag gick ut på balkongen till Lukas.

"Här älskling, du måste dricka." Lukas tittade upp från sitt ritblock och tog glaset från mig, "tack mamma." Jag log och tittade sedan ner på bilden har höll på med. Han hade ritat av kolonierna som var nedanför våran balkong. Det var något som jag älskade med min lägenhet, balkongen som var mellan storarummet och köket hade massor utav kolonier nedanför. De var så rogivande att sitta och titta på folket som pysslande i sina rabatter och barnen som lekte på vägen bredvid. "Vilken fin bild" sa jag och pekade på teckningen i hans knä och Lukas log samtidigt som en lätt rodnad spred sig över hans kinder. "Tack, ser du vad de är?" frågade han och jag nickade, "kolonierna, du är så duktig" sa jag och Lukas rodnade ännu värre, en sak som han också ärvt av mig. "Tack" viskade han och tittade ner. "Jag är så stolt över dig" sa jag och pussade hans lockiga huvud. "Jag måste titta till maten men drick nu" sa jag och Lukas nickade och drack av den kalla juicen.

Väl borta vid min favoritplats i lägenheten, köket så tittade jag till köttet och grönsakerna i ugnen och rörde om i riset igen innan jag började duka. Eftersom de bara fanns fyra stolar kring bordet i köket så bar jag in Lukas skrivbordsstol och pallen från badrummet. Jag tände två lyktor på bordet och den som hängde i fönstret. Efter att jag satt fram tallrikar, glas och bestick så hällde jag upp tre glas vin och två glas läsk till pojkarna.

När jag stod och skivade gurka till salladen så ringde de på dörren. Hur Lukas hörde de ut på balkongen över all musik förvånar mig men han sprang som en pil mot dörren och öppnade den innan dem hann ringa igen. "Hej" hörde jag Lukas säga exalterat och Elias svarade han med ett "tja mannen" som han fått från sin pappa. Jag skrattade tyst och torkade av mina händer på en handduk innan jag följde efter ut i hallen.

"Hej alla" sa jag och Elias svarade med ett "tja" innan Lukas våldsamt drog in han på sitt rum. Rosalie skrattade och skakade på huvudet innan hon kramade om mig, "hej, kul att ses" sa hon och jag kramade henne tillbaka, "för de va så längesedan." "Beror på vem man frågar" svarade hon och log ett vackert leende mot mig. "Hej Bella! Jag har med mig skisserna på tröjorna så du kan se dem. Rosalie har inte heller sett dem så de blir en överraskning för båda, jag kan knappt vänta tills ni får se dem. Jag lovar att ni kommer att älska dem" sa Alice i ett andetag och kastade sig runt min hals. Jag skrattade och kramade hennes lilla kropp tillbaka. "Okej, men skulle ni inte vilja ha lite vin först?" frågade jag och Rosalie nickade. "Å, ja tack" sa hon och följde efter mig in i köket. Jag räckte henne ett vinglas och hon smuttade på de medans hon såg sig omkring. "Du har ett fint hem" sa hon efter ett tag och jag rodnade generat. Rosalie var inte känd för att ge komplimanger. "Tack" sa jag och Rosalie slog sig ner på en av stolarna. "Vad blir de?" "De blir kött och grönsaker i ugn med ris, sallad och kall dressing" sa jag och hällde ner gurkorna i skålen med sallad och paprika. "Åh, va gott, har du gjort allt själv?" "Såklart" sa jag och tog ut majs och tomat från kylskåpet. "Hemma hos oss fuskar vi" fnissade Rosalie och jag vände mig förvirrat om mot henne, "fuskar?" "Ja, jag antar att du gjort allt själv från grunden" jag nickade mot henne och smuttade av sitt vin innan hon fortsatte, "hemma hos burkar vi ha först gratäng och färdiga sallader, ja, du vet, färdig mat." Jag nickade och hällde ner majsen i skålen. "De hade jag antagligen också haft om jag inte tyckt om att laga mat." "För mig är de bara ett måste, för Elias och Emmetts skull" sa Rosalie och suckade. "Lagar aldrig Emmett mat?" frågade jag chockat och satte fram salladen på bordet. "Bara när vi grillar" sa Rosalie och jag var ärlig talat chockad, Emmett borde hjälpa till mer hemma. Jag hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle säga, Rosalie tittade trött ut genom fönstret och jag kände medlidande för henne, hon jobbar heltid som lärare och sköter ett helt hem själv och tar hand om Elias.

Alice kom utskuttandes i köket med en pärm under armen och ett stort leende över läpparna. "Redo?" frågade hon och smällde upp pärmen på bordet. "Okej" sa jag och räckte henne ett glas vin som hon tackade för. Rosalie hoppade närmare henne med sin stol och Alice bläddrade genom pärmen tills hon stannade på en sida med en t-shirt på. "Okej, som ni ser är modellen precis som en vanlig t-shirt fast med en djupare urringning eftersom de ser kvinnligare ut" började Alice och tittade mellan oss. "Skillnaden är dock att jag har satt knappar där framme som är fotbollar och spets i urringningen. På framsidan kommer de stå Forks och på baksidan team Gräshopporna som ju laget heter. Jag kommer sy en gräshoppa på ryggen bredvid texten och på bröstet där framme kommer de va en ficka med mönster som en fotboll. Vi får smal olika färger. Rosie du får röd då du bär upp den färgen på ett underbart sätt, jag tar vit som är en fräsch färg och du Bella får en blå. Jag vet ju att du inte skulle använda tröjan om den har en för stark färg och svart är så tråkigt. Så, vad tycker ni?" avslutade hon och log nöjt mot oss innan hon tog en klunk av vinet. Jag kunde bara stirra, tröjan va perfekt, jag hade nog aldrig sett en så fin tröja, Lukas kommer bli helt till sig. "Jättefint Alice" sa Rosalie och Alice tackade. "Perfekt" sa jag och Alice log mot mig. "Kommer använda den?" frågade hon och jag vände mig mot henne och nickade innan jag lyfte ut köttet ur ugnen. "Till skillnad från klänningen jag gav dig i julklapp." Jag höll på att tappa köttet på golvet men räddade de i sista sekund och vände mig chockat om mot Alice. "Va?" jag kände rodnade sprida sig över mina kinder och hals. "Sommarklänningen jag hav dig, du har inte använt den." Jag öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den sedan. "Hur vet du de?" frågade jag nervöst. "Prislappen är kvar Bella" sa Alice och himlade med ögonen. "Har du varit i min garderob?" frågade jag förvirrat och nu var de Alice tur att se chockad ut. "Du borde verkligen uppdatera den" sa hon och Rosalie skrattade. Jag ignorerade Alice kommentar och satte fram köttet på bordet. "Så, kommer du använda den?" frågade hon igen. "Ja, jag lovar" sa jag och ropade sedan pojkarna till bords.

Senare på kvällen så satt jag, Rosalie och Alice i soffan och pratade. "Fy va mätt jag är" stönade Rosalie och Alice hummade instämmande. "Ni skulle inte ha ätit så mycket" sa jag och smuttade på mitt vin. "Du lagar för god mat" gnällde Rosalie och klappade sin mage. Jag skrattade generat, osäker på hur jag skulle svara på hennes komplimang. "Ser Elias fram emot fotbollen på tisdag?" frågade jag i ett försök att byta samtalsämne. "Mm, de är nästan de enda han pratar hon" suckade Rosalie och försökte kasa upp i soffan. "Lukas ser också fram emot de, han tycker de ska bli så kul att kötta på planen igen som han så fint uttryckte de" sa jag och både Alice och Rosalie skrattade. "Emmett och Jasper ska kanske beställa nya lagtröjor" sa Alice. "De behövs verkligen" sa jag och Rosalie nickade. "Dem skulle beställt nya förra året men de gick ju inte eftersom de fanns för lite pengar" sa Rosalie. "Men hur fick dem tillräckligt med pengar detta året?" frågade jag och drog upp benen under mig. "Vi tvingade Edward" sa Alice och log stolt. Namnet Edward fick mig att rodna. Jag kunde inte fatta art jag tänkt att han va attraktiv. Varenda kväll och dag hade jag tänkt på de. Varje gång jag såg han tänkte jag på de. Jag tyckte han va attraktiv, han va den enda man som någonsin fångat mitt intresse, han va den enda man som jag tänkt så om. Men jag visste att de aldrig skulle bli något mellan oss, jag var trasig, inget att ha. Men man kan väll va vän med någon fast man tycker att dem är attraktiva? Jag vill så gärna lära känna Edward mer, han är annorlunda och lite konstigt men också lockade på något sätt. Han ser stark och stabil ut. Hans långa, starka kropp gör mig inte rädd eller obekväm som med andra män, nej, den får mig att känna en obekant trygghet som jag inte kan sätta fingret på. Jag vet inte vad de var som fick mig att dras till han men jag såg ingen anledning till att inte bli hans vän. "Bella?" sa Alice och viftade med sin hand framför mig. "Va?" jag skakade på huvudet och tittade in i henne ljusbruna ögon. "Jag frågade om du fortfarande va med på grillningen på tisdag?" "Eh" va allt jag fick ut mig. "Emmett ser jättemycket fram emot de, han är grillmästare enligt sig själv och ser fram emot att få visa upp sig" sa Rosalie och jag log. "Jag kommer" sa jag och Alice slog ihop händerna i belåtenhet. "Perfekt, alla kommer. De kommer bli så kul. Barnen kan leka och vi kan ta de lugnt och bara umgås. Till och med Edward kommer." "Varför är jag inte förvånad" sa Rosalie och himlade med ögonen och Alice log mot henne. Jag förstod inget men dem verkade båda förstå vad hon menat. "Va?" frågade jag försiktigt, jag va inte helt säker på att jag ville veta detta. "Åh, inget" sa Alice och log lurt mot mig. Jag var totalt borta just ni, jag hade ingen aning om vad dem dilla om. Så, istället för att bry mig så höjde jag vinglaset mot mina läppar och drack.

Senare på kvällen när dem andra hade gått och Lukas sov så låg jag i min säng och stirrade upp i taket. Jag hade varit tvungen att lova Lukas att jag skulle prata med Edward angående Alex och om han kunde komma hit. Bara tanken på att prata med Edward fick en ont att bildas i min mage och jag svalde hårt. Men, jag hade lovat Lukas och ett löfte är ett löfte.

Tack för att du läste, lämna gärna din åsikt :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hej, hej, kapitel sex här :)

Ha en trevlig läsning

EPOV

Jag hade gett upp, jag hade totalt och fullständigt gett upp med att försöka undvika Bella. Hon bad om mitt nummer och jag gav de till henne. Inte för att jag hade något val utan för att min kropp gav henne de och mitt hjärta ville ge henne de. Så, denna fredagsmorgonen skyndade jag över skolgården en halvtimme tidigare för att hinna till jobbet och inte för att undvika Bella.. Första dagen hade gått superbra, jag prismärkte saker och fyllde på hyllorna. Inget svårt och jag trivdes med att ha något att göra under dagarna. De kändes bra att va nyttig och Louis var en av dem trevligaste människor jag träffat. Men hela dagen igår hade jag kommit på mig själv med att fingra på min mobil och titta på den stup i kvarten. Jag hade inte Bellas nummer, hon hade mitt. Jag väntade på att hon skulle höra av sig hela dagen igår men nej, inte ett pip. Inte för att jag hade vågat höra av mig till henne om rollerna varit ombytta.

Jag knackade på Alice dörr innan jag öppnade och gick in. "Godmorgon Alice" sa jag och Alice vände sig om där hon stod och vattnade blommor i fönstret. "Hej Edward, hur är de? Godmorgon Alex" sa hon och satte ner vattenkannan och gick bort till oss. "Hej Alice, är Lukas här?" frågade Alex och log hoppfullt mot Alice. Hennes leende försvann och hon skakade på huvudet. "Tyvärr, dem har inte kommit än men du kan väll läsa så länge. Jag är säker på att dem kommer snart." Alex ryckte ledset på axlarna innan han gick bort till bokhyllan och började leta efter en bok. "Så, hur mår du?" frågade Alice igen och jag log. "Toppen." "Hur gick jobbet?" "Toppen" sa jag och drog handen genom mitt rufsiga hår. "Värst vad allt va toppen idag då" skrattade Alice och jag kunde inte hjälpa de utan skrattade med henne. Allt var verkligen toppen. "Du kommer fortfarande på grillningen på tisdag?" frågade hon och jag nickade. Alex såg så mycket fram emot att få spela med Lukas och Elias. "Bra. Alla kommer och jag sa till Bella igår att du också kom." "Va?" "Ja, vi kom in på grillningen och vilka som skulle komma så jag sa alla inklusive dig." Jag tittade tomt på Alice, varför kändes de som om de va en hint av något slag? "Okej" sa jag och gick bort till Alex som satt och läste i en av dem små fåtöljerna som Alice hade gjort med hjälp av Emmett. "Hejdå kompis, ses vid fyra" sa jag och kramade om han. "Hejdå pappa" sa han och jag rufsade till hans hår innan jag reste mig. "Hej Alice" sa jag och hon log och vinkade mot mig.

Jag var exalterad när jag parkerade bilen utanför affären och hoppade av. Jag var nöjd med att äntligen få jobba och göra mig nyttig, aldrig att jag trodde att jag skulle få jobb så fort. Med snabba steg korsade jag parkeringen och dörren plingade till när jag öppnade den.

"Godmorgon, precis i tid" sa Louis och log så att hans små ögon blev rynkiga där han satt bakom disken med ett gevär som han putsade. "Godmorgon, vad kan jag göra?" frågade jag och Louis skrattade. "Du kan börja med att fylla på hylla 7." Jag nickade och gick för att hämta metspöna som stod i den hyllan.

Jag visste om att hon inte skulle skriva till mig nu eftersom hon jobbade. Jag visste att hon inte skulle skriva till mig på rasten eftersom hon va med Alice och Rosalie, endån så kunde jag inte låta bli att ännu än gång ta upp min mobil som låg i bakfickan och titta. Stegen som jag stod på vinglade till och jag grep tag i hyllan med ena handen. Louis hade gett mig uppgiften att torka av fönsterna som satt ovanför hyllorna. Jag fiskade upp mobilen och tryckte så att den började lysa, inget. Absolut ingenting mer än ett lycka till idag sms från mamma. Jag var ju populär. Jag tryckte ner mobilen igen och återgick till min syssla med att torka fönsterna.

När klockan slog fyra så gick jag mot bilen och tittade upp mot himlen som var fylld utav tunga regnmoln som när som helst hotade med att spricka och dränka allt och alla. Jag låste upp min bil och hoppade in. Jag var besviken över att Bella inte hört av sig till mig. Jag vet att de var mycket att hoppas, att hon skulle höra av sig till mig under arbetstid men jag kunde inte låta bli att hoppas. När jag körde längs den tomma vägen mot skolan så föll dem första regndropparna. Kanske att jag kunde fråga Alice om Bellas nummer och ringa henne, fast då skulle hon antagligen undra hur jag fick hennes nummer och hon hade ju sagt att hon skulle höra av sig. Men när? Var hon verkligen så upptagen? Jag hade uppfattat de som om hon bara umgicks med Alice och dem andra. Tanken på att hon kunde va gift eller ha pojkvän slog mig igen. De var som en irriterande fluga i mitt huvud. Men egentligen så hade jag inte med de att göra. Jag suckade högt i min tysta bil. Jag var frustrerad. De fanns så många frågor och saker jag undrade om Bella. Varför ringde hon mig inte? Var hon gift? Vem var Lukas pappa? Vad var de för historia som alla visste om henne men inte jag? Varför hade Alice reagerat som hon gjorde när jag sa att jag fått jobb på Newtons fiske och jakt butik? Så många frågetecken och så få svar.

När jag svängde in på skolans parkering och stannade bilen så öste regnet ner. Jag försökte räkna ut hur snabbt jag skulle hinna bort till dörren. Med en sista suck så hoppade jag ur bilen och kutade bort mot skolans dörr. Jag kastade upp den och tyckte jag sprungit rätt fort men endån var jag blöt in på kroppen. "Du vet om att man blir blötare av att springa genom regn än att gå?" sa en mjuk röst bredvid mig som bara kunde tillhöra en person, Bella. Jag tittade upp på henne och försökte hämta andan, jag behövde verkligen träna. "Allvar" flåsade jag fram och stötta mig genom att hålla ena handen på knäet. Bella log mjuk mot mig och nickade så att hennes långa, mjuka lockar smekte hennes ansikte. "Fler regndroppar hinner träffa dig om du springer än om du går. Så tyvärr var ditt försök förgäves." Jag skrattade och ställde mig upp, "jo, jag märkte de" sa jag och kramade ur min tröja så att golvet blev blött. Bella skrattade mjukt bredvid mig och jag tittade upp för att fastna vid hennes vackra ansikte. Hennes kinder var lätt röda och på hennes fylliga läppar vilade de vackraste leende. "Vill du ha lite te?" Jag förstod först inte vad hon sa eftersom jag tittade på hennes vackra ansikte men när de gick in i min skalle att hon pratade med mig och vad hon hade sagt så var de min tur att rodna. Jag hade gjort bort mig, igen. "Eh, ja tack" stammade jag fram och Bella log igen. "Okej, jag var påväg till Alice med kakor till pojkarna så kom" hon viftade med en burk som jag inte sett att hon höll i och jag bort till Alice klassrum och öppnade dörren. "Kom." Jag svalde och följande efter henne.

Lukas och Alex satt vid ett bord med Alice som hällde upp te till dem. Lynn satt på hennes höft och gurglade förtjust. "Hej pappa" sa Alex och kom fram för att ge mig en kram. "Hej kompis, allt bra?" Han nickade och log så att man såg alla hans gluggar. "Mm, vet du, Elias skulle till tandläkaren idag och vet du vad han sa? Han sa att han skulle slå han på käften om han sa att godis var dåligt." Jag stirrade först chockat på min son och skrattade sedan. "Lyssna inte på vad Elias säger" sa jag och rufsade till hans hår, "man ska inte slåss." "Emmett sa att de var rätt sagt." Jag skakade på huvudet, "Emmett är inte normal."

Vi gick bort och satte oss vid bordet med dem andra och Bella hällde upp te till mig. "Så du ser ut broder" sa Alice och öppnade en burk barnmat till Lynn. Jag tittade ner på mina genomvåta kläder och sedan på Alice igen. "De regnade" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Alice skrattade och skakade på sitt huvud, "jo jag vet de. Så hur gick jobbet idag?" frågade hon sedan och jag drack en klunk utav de varma teet innan jag svarade. "Bra, bara bra." "Kan du aldrig utveckla dina svar? Ge mig lite detaljer. Hur är Louis? Har du träffat Mike? Vad för du göra? Har de hänt någon olycka än?" Jag stoppade Alice babblande genom att hålla upp handen framför henne. Ur ögonvrån sneglade jag på Bella som satt bredvid Lukas som satt och pratade med Alex helt omedvetna om vad som hände i omgivningen. "Eh, jo" fick jag fram och tystnade sedan när jag märkte att Bella tittade på mig. Hennes djupa, bruna ögon vilade på mig och jag visste att hennes fulla uppmärksamhet låg på mig. Jag blev genast nervös och drog handen genom mitt hår och försökte stilla mitt ben som studsade under bordet. Alice tittade på mig med ena ögonbrynet höjt och väntade på att jag skulle svara medan hon matade Lynn med någon orange, motbjudande sörja.

"Bra, eh, jobbet gick, eh, bra" stammade jag fram och kände hur jag rodnade. Min hand flög upp i håret och jag drog lätt i de längst ut vid topparna. "Vi vet de nu Edward" suckade Alice och skakade på huvudet. "Vad är felet med dig?" Det var ingen fråga utan mer ett konstaterande av att jag var konstig och hon skulle ta reda på varför. "Han är väll trött som alla andra är en fredag" sa Bella och min blick flög upp till hennes mjuka ansikte. Försvarade hon mig precis? Försvarade hon precis den stammande tönten som glömmer säga hejdå till sin son, kommer försent för att hämta han, som inte kan säga en hel mening utan att stamma och som inte ens kan titta på henne utan att stirra som en idiot? Herregud. Hon förvarade mig precis. Bella. Förvarade. Mig. Jag upprepade orden i mitt huvud och sen så slog de mig ännu en gång att jag satt och stirrade på henne med munnen halvöppen och ögonen blinkandes, en perfekt avbild av en guldfisk. Herregud. Jag skyndade mig att titta bort och min blick landade på Alice som log lurt mot mig och jag visste att hon förstod. Jag var körd. "Alex och, eh, jag måste, eh, vi måste, eh, gå. Sova, trött." Jag svamlade, jag hade helt förlorat fattningen.

Jag reste mig från stolen och gick mot dörren. "Alex" sa jag och han sa hejdå till alla innan han följde med mig ut i korridoren. Han sa inget och inte jag heller. Detta var en katastrof.

"Mår du bra pappa?" frågade Alex när vi satt i bilen efter att ha sprungit över skolgården som idioter för att undkomma regnet som störtade ner likt en öppen kran. "Jadå kompis, varför undrar du de?" sa jag så oberört jag kunde och backade ut från parkeringsfickan. "Du har varit så annorlunda" sa han tyst och jag tittade ner på min son. Så observant och känslig. "De har bara hänt mycket, jag är trött." Alex nickade och tittade sedan ut genom fönstret. Han var en tyst kille. "Så, hur är de mellan dig och Lukas? Ni verkar komma bra överens" sa jag i ett försök att lätta stämningen i bilen. Alex tittade upp på mig och log stort. "Bra, jag gillar verkligen han och vet du vad han sa? Han sa att jag skulle få komma hem till han och se hans rum. Han skulle tjata på sin mamma att hon ska ringa till dig." Jag skrattade och försökte trycka bort tanken på att få ett samtal av Bella. "Ni ses ju på måndag och på tisdag är de ju fotboll." "Mm, men Lukas sa att han hade tjatat på sin mamma redan och hon har lovat att ringa till dig. Vi måste ha telefonen med oss hela tiden så vi hinner svara om hon ringer." "Lovar men förvänta dig inget" sa jag och Alex tittade ut genom fönstret utan att svara mig.

När vi kom hem, eller ja, hem till mina föräldrar där jag för tillfället bodde så satt mamma i köket och löste korsord. "Hej, välkomna hem, hur va skolan Alex?" frågade hon och Alex skuttade bort och upp i hennes knä. "Jättebra." "Va kul att höra. Har du lekt mer med Lukas?" "Mm, vi är kompisar, vi spelar fotboll, målar, läser och bygger lego. Lukas kan rita som Picasso" sa Alex stolt om sin kompis och mamma skratta. "Jaså de säger du. Va bra att ni är vänner, kanske att du och Lukas kan leka en dag efter skolan." "Mm, de ska vi" sa han och hoppade av hennes knä. "Får jag titta på tv?" "Okej, men vi ska snart äta" sa jag och Alex tackade innan han gick in till storarummet. "Hur är de?" frågade mamma och jag lutade mig mot diskbänken. "Bra, trött" sa jag och mina händer letade sig upp i mitt hår. "Du har verkat så tankfull på sistone, är allt okej?" Mamma tittade oroligt på mig med sina gröna ögon och jag gick svälja hårt för att inte gråta som ett barn. Hennes blick var så förstående och varm. "Bra mamma, allt är bra. Varit stressigt bara." Mamma reste sig och kom fram till mig. "Du vet att jag alltid finns om du behöver något. Vad som helst." När hon klappade min kind så var jag tvungen att titta bort för att tårarna inte skulle spilla över. Jag var ett känslomässigt vrak.

Jag var inte normal. Något med mig var fel och jag behövde hjälp. Mina känslor gick upp och ner som hos en tjej på femton år. Jag satt i husets bibliotek så att säga och tittade ut genom fönstret. Inte för att jag såg något annat än min egen spegelbild. Mitt hår stod åt alla håll och under mina ögon så var de lila påsar lika stora som sopsäckar. Jag hade badat och läst för Alex som nu sov i vår säng. Mamma och pappa hade gått och lagt sig tidigt och jag var ensam uppe. Det var omöjligt att sova. Jag hade så många tankar i huvudet som bara vägrade att försvinna. Var gick allt fel? Hur hamnade jag här? När jag var sjutton så trodde jag att allt var klart, mitt liv var bestämt och nu skulle jag bara leva de, men nej. Allt hade vänts upp och ner. Lauren hade ångrat sig. Jag insåg alla fel och hur dum jag varit. Och nu satt jag här. Jag var tillbaka på ruta ett. Jag bodde hemma och hade precis börjat på ett jobb som inte var något speciellt. Den enda skillnaden var att jag var 27 år gammal, pappa och singel. Snacka om att lyckas i livet. Jag suckade åt min spegelbild och tittade bort. Tragisk syn. Hade de inte varit för att Lauren velat flytta så hade detta aldrig hänt. Jäkla rövhål. Min mobil började vibrera och drog mig från mina tankar. Vem ringer tolv på natten? Jag tog upp min mobil och såg Alice nummer på displayen. Med en suck svarade jag. "Var brinner de?" "Edward, kul att höra din ljuva stämma" skrattade Alice i andra änden helt oberörd av min irriterade röst. "Vad vill du?" "Inget speciellt. Jasper sover och Lynn vaknade så jag sitter uppe med henne och fick tråkigt. Så tänkte jag att du va vaken." "De var jag inte" sa jag i ett försök att avsluta samtalet. "Äh, ge dig Edward. Du är så känslig nuförtiden." "Konstigt Alice, mitt liv är på topp" sa jag ironiskt och Alice suckade på andra sidan. "Nu får du väll endån ge dig! Vad är felet med ditt liv? Du har en underbar son som älskar dig. Du har en familj som älskar dig, en familj om du för första gången bor nära på åtta år. Du har fått ett jobb hur snabbt som helst, din son har fått en vän. Du har, ursäkta uttrycket, äntligen gjort dig av med din föredetta slampa till flickvän som inte hade någon hjärna över huvud taget. Så kom inte här och tyck synd om dig själv." Jag var så chockad utav Alices ord att jag för ett ögonblick förlorade förmågan att prata. Efter ett tag harklade jag mig och drog upp ena benet under mig. "Så kan man också se de" mumlade jag. "Precis, ta dig samman, livet blir bättre" sa Alice och fnissade. "Jag hoppas de, verkligen, verkligen hoppas." "Edward, du är ung, du har hela livet framför dig och måste bara hitta rätt person att dela de med." Varför bilden av Bella dök upp i mitt huvud vet jag inte men de gjorde mig obekväm. "Hon är inte gift." "Va?" frågade jag. "Bella. Hon är inte gift. Jag tänkte att du skulle fundera på om hon hade någon, vilket hon inte har." "Alice, varför skulle jag bry mig om de? De är Alex och Lukas som är vänner." Alice skrattade på andra sidan luren och jag skruvade på mig obekvämt och drog handen genom håret. Hade jag råkat säga något högt? "Okej, då säger vi de då men de kan ju vara bra att veta. Jag tror Bella kan klara de med dig om du är försiktig." "Va?" ännu en gång var jag förlorad, vad menade hon med de. Fler frågor dök upp i mitt huvud men jag orkade inte tänka. "Jag var lovat att inte säga något, du måste ta reda på de själv men jag tror på henne. Hon har inte haft de lätt." "Alice, hur ska jag tolka detta? Säger man A måste man säga B." Alice suckade och jag hörde jag Lynn gurgla till. "Jag vet men jag kan inte. Se de som en karamell." "En karamell, är du seriös Alice? Vad ska jag med en karamell till?" Jag förstod helt ärligt inte vad hon menade, Alice kunde va så mystisk ibland. "Inte bokstavligen dummer. Jag menar att se de som en anledning att lära känna henne, en liten spark så att du vågar gå fram och prata med henne utan att vara så himla nervös. Bella är snäll och lugn så de finns ingen anledning för dig att va orolig. Jag lovar dig att om du bara slappnade av lite mer i hennes närvaro så skulle de va mycket lättare för er att lära känna varandra." Alice fick de att låta så lätt, sättet hon sa de på, som om de var en självklarhet fick mig att blir mer nervös. Hur skulle jag kunna slappna av i hennes närvaro? "Hur?" "Hur vadå?" frågade Alice och jag drog handen genom mitt hår igen. "Hur ska jag kunna slappna av?" Det blev tyst på andra sidan luren och jag visste att Alice tänkte. "Tänk dig att du börjar på en ny skola där du inte känner någon. Den första dagen är värst och då kan man inte slappna av alls men sen visar de sig att de inte var så farligt och man slappnar av lite mer. Andra dagen så börjar man lite stelt att umgås med någon eller några och ju mer veckan går desto bättre vänner blir man. Det är bara den första veckan som är jobbig och du och Bella har redan gått igenom den första veckan så att säga, så därför finns de ingen anledning för dig att vara nervös mer." Ännu en gång satt jag tyst av Alice ord och hon fnissade nöjt. Kunde de stämma? De lät vettigt och om de verkligen stämde så borde jag ju inte behöva vara nervös. "Jag måste sova Edward men tack för en trevlig pratstund, och du allt kommer bli okej." "Mm" va allt jag fick fram och Alice skrattade. "Godnatt." "Godnatt" svarade jag innan jag la på och satt i chock. Bara första veckan är jobbig. Alice ord hade påverkat mig och nu var jag tvungen att veta allt om Bella. Frågorna skulle få svar.

Tack för att du läste :) lämna gärna din åsikt


End file.
